The Moon's Time
by Kutek8t
Summary: Wren Thompson who just moved back with her mom to La Push has a strange attraction to her once enemy Seth. But Seth has a dark secret, and she too has secrets of her own. I DO NOT OWN! ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1 Can't play

I stared at the piano in front of me. I placed my fingers on the keys, and tried convincing myself to play. I used to love to play-- before he left. I sighed, and tried again to play. I pressed the keys down in a familiar way, and played a few notes. Then my fingers stiffened and I stopped. I felt frustrated with myself, I wasn't the first kid to have her father leave. Just because he taught me how to play the piano didn't mean I had to stop.

I tried again; failing once again, I only played for about thirty seconds before I started getting the memories flashing back. I stopped, and turned to my mother who was sitting next to me on the bench. She was a wonderful person, I couldn't understand why my dad would want to leave her. She gave me an encouraging smile, and I tried once more.

It went on like that for another hour. Sometimes I played for little over a minute before I gave up, and my mom would try to get me to play again. It ended when she looked at the clock and saw the time.

"I'm sorry sweetie I've got to go to work." She looked disappointed, I knew she had made it her goal to get me to play a full piece.

"It's okay mom." I smiled at her, she worked at the police station, she was the only female police officer in Forks. "I was thinking, that maybe we could go to Port Angeles and we could get some new pieces." I offered, trying to make her happy. Her face lightened up right away with my idea.

"That sounds great! Lets go whenever I have a day off and then we can make a day of it." She knew I missed the city, and that I craved some of the craziness of the city.

"Kay." I was actually excited. I hadn't been excited since my mom told me we'd be getting very far away from my father and his second family.

"Alright. I love you." She said, kissing my forehead.

"Love you too mom." I smiled. She was just like my best friend. All we had were each other. I loved how that was enough.

She left a few minutes later, tying her black hair into a bun at the base of her neck. She grew up in La Push, the small town on the reservation; my home. We had spent a few summers here during my child hood. I actually liked it here, even though I have always lived in a big city. I never got rain where I lived before, here I got it all the time. Although I bet I'll miss the sun at times. I sighed, and walked to the bathroom. It was the only room that had been completely unpacked. I looked in the mirror and felt a pang of disappointment. I didn't look a think like my mom. She had long black hair, tan skin and brown eyes. No, I looked like my father. Blond, pale skinned with dull blue eyes. I had my dad's eyes, and every now and then I would see my mom staring at my eyes.

I decided I wasn't going to spend the day in the house, thinking about my life before the divorce. I pulled on my hoodie and walked down to the beach. It wasn't a long walk, we lived pretty close to it. Everything seemed gray, washed of color, but I knew that once the sun shone it was filled with every color imaginable. The beach usually had people from Forks High surfing or sitting around a fire. Today there was mostly local La Push people there. I kept to myself, I never was extremely sociable. I had a few friends but I just didn't deal with people very well.

There was a group of people walking near me, the guys were all tall with cropped black hair, and had a girl on their arms. One girl didn't seem to belong, what I mean is that she didn't look like the rest of them. She had bronze hair, and pale skin-- paler than me even. She was small, but beautiful, and she was holding hands with the biggest of the guys. Something about her was irresistible, I wanted to be her friend, and that never has happened before. But, I kept my cool and looked away; it was rude to stare. I heard them laugh, and joke around. I still didn't look at them though.

They walked by, and I noticed the guys all went barefoot and had a string tied around their ankle. I wondered what that meant, but didn't think much of it. Maybe it was their version of a friendship bracelet. The girl walked by, and her voice was like bells. It took everything I had not to stare at her. I wondered why these people seemed to take my attention. At least twenty other people had walked by, and I just ignored them, but it seemed impossible to ignore these people for some reason.

I figured that I had spent to much time alone and got up to go call LeAnn, my best friend. I walked inside the house, taking of my damp hoodie and my boots, then went into my bedroom. The floor was covered with boxes, I've been putting off unpacking. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed the familiar number. It rang a few times before a girly voice answered.

"Wren?" LeAnn answered.

"Hey you." I said.

"I miss you." She told me.

"I miss you too." I replied.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, I'm just a little damp."

"Damp?" She laughed.

"It rains almost every day here." I looked out the window, it started raining more, I wondered if that group was still down at the beach. They'd be crazy too.

"Ah. So, I've met someone." She gushed. LeAnn always met someone. She'd date that someone for a little while, and then they'd break up. And a new someone would come along, repeating the cycle.

"Tell me about him." I sat down, knowing this would be a while. His name was Anthony and he was two years older than her. He had brown hair, and tan skin, he was going to college early and had a great sense of humor. He also had a job, and a car. Already he sounded better than the previous guys.

"He sends me letters." She told me, I could practically hear her blushing.

"Don't you guys live near each other?" I asked confused.

"Yes, but he still sends me love letters." She sounded happy.

"I bet you have them in your lap, ready to read." I smiled, she was so predictable.

"You know me so well." She said, and began reading me the letters. They were sweet, and I even blushed at a few parts. He was smart, funny and kind; like she said. I was happy for her. "I can't rack up the bill." She said, disappointed.

"I know." I said frowning.

"I adore you." We always said this before we hung up.

"I adore you." I closed my phone. My stomach growled and I realized what time it was. Mom would be home soon, and I still needed to cook dinner. I got to the kitchen and pulled out a few ingredients. I was about to start cooking when the house phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Wren, don't worry about dinner." It was my mom.

"Why?" I was confused, we just had takeout yesterday.

"Cause we're going to go spend time with some of my old friends."

I groaned.

"Don't worry they have kids. Seth will be there." She added.

"Wait Seth? Seth Clearwater?" I asked, appalled.

"Yes Seth Clearwater, who else?"

"I hate him." I mumbled.

"Why on earth would you hate him? He's a sweetheart." She was a little offended.

"When you were around. He was the one that put the gum in my hair." I told her, When I was seven I got stuck spending time with the Clearwater's. Leah was alright, she reminded me of an older version of LeAnn. But Seth was a different story. He was a little devil. He used to chase me around his house with the dead fish his father caught. He put a huge wad of bubble gum in my hair, we tried everything; I wound up having boy hair.

"That was a long time ago Wren. Grudges cause cancer."

"No they don't." I said, my mom always loved pulling that sort of thing. She used to say secret's cause cancer. I believed her when I was little.

"Still, you're going over there little lady, and we are going to have a nice dinner with Sue, Leah and Seth." She was stubborn just like me.

"Fine." I gave up, I knew she wasn't going to budge.

"I'll be by to pick you up after my shift. Be ready." She hung the phone up.

I kicked an empty box on the floor, it went flying across the room. I didn't hate anyone like I did Seth. I have this irrational fear about fish because of him. I went to go change. I put on a black and white long sleeved shirt. I kept the cargo pants I had on, and went back to the kitchen to put the food away. Mom pulled in front of the house and honked her horn. She had a change of clothes on, wearing a purple shirt and black pants. I locked the door behind me.


	2. Chapter 2 That girl

"You look nice." She said as I got in.

"Thanks." I murmured.

"It's not going to be horrible Wren." She patted my knee.

"I know." I relaxed a little. At least I didn't have to do this alone. It wasn't a long drive to the Clearwater house, then again, nothing was a long drive here. The door was open, and a familiar face popped out. Sue. She hugged mom, and then hugged me.

"The kids are in there." She told me. Mom and her had some catching up to do. Their house was about as big as ours. Although there was no boxes. It took me a second to recognize the two people in the living room. They didn't look like I thought they would. Leah had short hair now, and seemed colder than she was before. And there sitting in the recliner was - I think- Seth. He didn't look seventeen like we were. We were about the same age; or we were supposed to. He looked at least twenty, and tall. The recliner looked like it was one of those kids chairs. He had cropped black hair, and his skin was very tan. I looked at his arms, and legs that were revealed by his cut off shorts that went to his knees. He was very muscular, even for a lean body like his. I sat down next to Leah, I knew she seemed colder but she was radiating heat. She turned her head.

"Wren." She nodded. Definitely colder. She was tall too. She had always been average sized but now she seemed six feet.

"Hey Leah." My voice was quieter than I had hoped it would be. I turned my head towards Seth. He was staring like an idiot with his mouth open.

"You'll catch flies with your mouth open like that." I said, annoyed with him already. He was definitely the same Seth I had always known. He snapped his jaw shut and I heard Leah snort a laugh.

"H-hiya Wren." His voice was still babyish.

"Hiya back." I looked away, and was shocked to find that it was harder than it should have been to look away. We all sat quietly for a while, watching the TV.

"Dinner's ready." Sue said. I hadn't heard her come in. Seth bolted from the recliner and Leah did too. They hit their heads, I suppressed a giggle and stood up.

"Learn to walk Seth." Leah snapped.

"Jeez Leah." Seth let her go ahead. He turned around and looked at me. "You coming?" he asked, and gave a smile that made my heart jump. I felt my self blushing, and just nodded my head. I watched his big feet walking, and noticed that he had no shoes on and a string tied around his ankle. Just like those guys at the beach. I was staring so hard at his feet that I hadn't noticed he stopped and walked right into him.

"Ouch." I said, rubbing my nose. He was hot too, like his sister. I could feel him through his white shirt.

"Are you okay?" He asked turning around quickly.

"Your break lights are out." I said under my breath while nodding. He laughed, could he hear me?

We sat around a table, that was packed with food. I looked on the counter and there was even more if it was possible. I wanted to ask if they were expecting more people. Before I had even realized it, Seth and Leah had already made their plate. Or shall I say _plates_. I understood then what all the food was for. They each ate as if they had been starved to death.

"So how have you been Lily?" Seth asked with a mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth open pig." Leah said, rolling her eyes. He swallowed his food then asked again.

"I've been great." Liar. "You've really grown up." Mom said smiling.

"Seth's almost twenty-one." Sue announced. Something didn't click with me.

"I thought Seth and I were the same age." I said confusedly.

"I didn't grow for a while is all." Seth answered quickly.

"Oh." I still didn't understand, I was certain we were the same age.

We small talked after a while. I joked around about how much they were eating, trying to ease the tense feeling that had filled the room when I talked about Seth's age. I was full from my plate, and enjoyed watching my mom be happy. I hadn't seen her laugh like this in a long time. Leah got up and told Sue, "I'm going to go to work." She turned to Seth and gave him a strong look.

"Let me know if you need me." He said, sounding older than he had the whole time I had been around him today.

"It was really nice seeing you guys again." Leah said, sounding like the old Leah I had known before. As she walked out I noticed Leah had a piece of string tied around her ankle too. Like Seth; like the guys from the beach.

It was quiet for a few seconds before Sue said, "Oh, I've got some old pictures I found." She smiled brightly and got up to go to the bedroom; mom followed.

"And then there were two." Seth sighed.

"Yep." I played with my hair tie.

"Still scared of fish?" Seth asked. A rush of anger filled me.

"Yes. I meant to thank you for that." I looked at him with narrowed eyes.

He let out a booming laugh. That only annoyed me even more.

"What's so funny?" I snapped at him.

"Nothing. Its just you're so cute when you're mad." He said between taking deep breaths. His large hand was clutching his stomach. I felt my heart flutter, and my face turn red. I stuck my tongue out at him. That only made him laugh again. I got up, and walked outside; I seriously needed to cool down. I felt the cool breeze hit my face when I opened the door. I welcomed the soft raindrops hitting my face. I closed my eyes, and a face that I had only known to hate filled my thoughts. What was this person doing to me?

"I didn't mean to make you leave." A husky voice said behind me. I jumped a few inches in the air. I hadn't heard him come up from behind me. I didn't think a guy that loud could be stealthy. I shrugged, and closed my eyes again, leaning against the rail of the porch. I felt my body shiver, I was starting to get cold but I didn't want to go back inside. A warm arm wrapped around my waist, a hot body was suddenly behind me. My eyes widened with shock. "Is that better?" He asked in my ear, his breath hot against my face.

I wanted to say no. I wanted to turn around and punch him for being too close, I would've too any day. I've done it a few times in the past when guys got a little too friendly. But I found myself leaning into his body, nodding. I was in the perfect temperature. I had the right amount of cold from the rain and the right amount of heat from Seth. _Wait, Seth?_ No. This wasn't happening. Seth was the last person I'd ever be with. Then why was my heart fluttering like it was? He started to turn me, not forcing me or pushing me; but guiding me to turn. He placed a hand on my face, and leaned down. He kissed me softly, and I was surprised that I was kissing back. It was like I wasn't in control of my body, but I liked that he was kissing me for some reason. Seth smiled against my lips then kissed my nose. I had to remind my self to breath, the air seemed to cause me some awareness. I was suddenly aware with the fact that I was just kissing a boy that I had previously sworn to hate, a boy I didn't know very well, a boy that changed his age. I opened my eyes to see him staring intently at my face. I kept taking deep breaths, hoping not to lose my control.

"Uh. What just happened?" I asked, my voice was barely over a whisper.

Seth laughed softly. "I'm not exactly sure." He smiled at me.

My fast fell into a pout. That wasn't the answer I was gunning for.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked, placing both of his hands on my face.

"Nothing." I shook my head a little. "Its not nothing. See, I'm not _that _girl."

"What girl?"

"The girl that makes out with strangers." I looked down, unable to look into his eyes.

"Wren, we aren't strangers." He said, pulling my chin up so I would look at him.

"Aren't we? I mean, you definitely aren't that boy that used to chase me around with a fish anymore. Especially since you're suddenly three years older than me." He winced at that last part. "And I'm not the girl that got gum in her hair." I whispered. I definitely wasn't that girl anymore.

"Wren." He said my name as if it was holy. I shuddered a little, and closed my eyes. "Wren look at me." He sounded like he was pleading. I opened my eyes; his face looked like I was hurting him. "Wren, there's forever to get to know someone." He said; I believed him. Although I had always been against that saying since I was young.

"And what if you don't like what you get to know?" I was still whispering.

He gave a small smiled then said, "I don't think that's possible." I felt a tear escape from my eye. I never cried in front of anyone. Not since I was little. "Don't cry love." He wiped the tears from my eyes. I wrapped my arms around him, and tucked my head into his chest. He was a foot taller than me, which only made me feel weirder.

"You're a freaking giant." I said. He laughed at my statement.

"Are you getting cold?" He asked me.

"No, I don't think I'd be cold in a blizzard if you were with me." I reached up to his head -- I had to stretch to reach his head. "Seth! You're burning up. Are you sick?" I stepped back to look at him. He didn't look sick, only amused.

"Not sick. I'm just really warm." he grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him. "Unlike you, so stay close. I don't want you to get too cold." He said into my hair.

"Cause we wouldn't want that." I put my arms around his waist again.

"Definitely not." He pulled my chin up to kiss me. It wasn't as soft as before, but he felt like he was holding back. I shivered, not because I was cold.

"Wren? Are you ready to go?" My mother called from inside the house. Seth moaned annoyed.

"One sec mom." I called back.

"Come by tomorrow." He whispered to me.

"Alright." I kissed him a few more times before composing myself and walking back in.

"Ready?" My mom asked, with a few pictures in her hand.

"Sure." I said, wishing I didn't have to go.


	3. Chapter 3 Shy

_**I couldn't sleep that night; I was tossing and turning, thinking about what happened just a few hours ago. I mean, that was the last thing I would've expected happening. The feeling that Seth left on my skin was starting to fade, and my heart -- hours after- was now starting to calm. I hadn't felt like this before, I couldn't stop thinking about him. I wondered when it would be a good time for me to go over to his house later. Not too early, but not too late either. It was summer, so there wouldn't be any school, meaning he'd be there. I hoped.**_

_**I got out of bed and walked over to my window. The sun was rising, and I couldn't really see it. They sky changed colors, but the sun was blocked by the cloud cover. I sighed, I wished I could see the sun, just for a moment. I finally fell asleep, I could hear faintly my mom leaving for her morning shift. But I was too tired to actually wake up. When I did wake up it was 11:33 A.M. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, and felt like a long bath would calm my nerves. I turned on my radio with my Beethoven CD in it. 7**__**th**__** Symphony, Allegretto, A Major, Op. 92. My favorite. I let the CD run its course, breathing deeply, trying not to think. The music turned off, and I opened my eyes. I looked at my hands, which were shriveled from being in the bath for so long. I dried off and walked into my room. I must have tried on ten different outfits before going back to the first one I tried. I let my hair down, like yesterday, and decided I looked as best as I was going to. **_

_**On one of the boxes was a note. I'm working double shift today, don't wait up. I love you. - Mom.**_** I felt a little disappointment, then remembered I wouldn't be lonely today. My heart began to beat faster thinking that I'd be around Seth. A knock on the door made startled me. I opened the door and stopped breathing. There, in my doorway was the most beautiful thing I've seen in my life. Seth and I took a deep breath and I realized then how much I missed him. **

"**I couldn't wait." Seth said, breaking our silence.**

"**I couldn't either." I managed to say. He smiled a smile that seemed to be only for me, and then moved towards me. He cupped his hands around my face, and leaned down. I stretched, trying to help him seeing as he was so tall. It was a soft kiss, and it made my heart skip. I giggled, and put my arms around his neck. He pulled away, and giggled a little.**

"**Hiya Wren." He whispered, his warm breath hit my face.**

"**Hiya back." I smiled. **

"**What do you want to do today?" Seth asked.**

"**I don't care." I mumbled. As long as he was with me, I'd be okay with anything. **

**He kissed my forehead, and said, "Why don't we just do whatever we want to."**

"**Sounds good." I grabbed his hand, which warmed mine "Want me to show you around?" I asked. **

"**Okay." **

"**This is the living room, and over there is the kitchen." I waved my hand in front of me. **

"**Nice." He smiled. There were boxes everywhere. **

"**Sure it is." I mumbled, "That's my mom's room." I told him, pointing to the door in the kitchen. I pulled him over to the hallway. "Bathroom." I motioned with my head. "My room." I finished, opening the door. It was a small room, which was fine with me. I had unpacked some of my stuff, pictures were on my wall, and my books were put away. My sheets were pink, which really didn't fit my personality anymore. But I still loved them. **

"**I like it." He sat down on my bed, patting next to him; I sat down.**

"**Thanks." I kicked my feet up on one of my boxes, it was packed after I got here. I stick all the letters and magazines my step mother sends me. She thinks I have horrible taste and before I can go up to visit my dad- which I'm not really planning on- I have to have a pre approved outfit. **

**He lifted his hand up to my face. I knew I was a bright shade of red, but I was fine with it. He smiled, probably at my blushing face, and then grabbed some of my hair around his fingers. My hair was still damp for the bath I took. **

"**Your hair is like the sun." He was still smiling.**

"**I think you forget what the sun looks like." I whispered. He laughed, and ran his fingers threw the clump of hair he had grabbed a hold. **

"**I don't think so." He whispered back. In the back of my mind I couldn't figure out why we were whispering. But I really didn't care. He kissed me gently at first then his hand started to grip my hair. I responded, and kissed him fiercely back. My own fingers were knotting themselves in his hair. We pulled back at the same time and took deep breaths. He pulled me into his arms, still taking deep breaths. He laughed a little at our reactions. "Oh Wren." He sighed.**

"**Oh Seth." I sighed, smiling into his chest. **

"**So would you like to meet my friends?" He asked, his voice low. My heart started to beat out of my chest, and I pulled away looking at him. "You don't have to." He looked a little shocked by my reaction. **_**Meet his friends?**_** Is he serious?**

"**You want me to meet your friends." I repeated slowly. **

"**Well yeah. Some of them you know, like Emily." Emily used to come down to play with Leah, and we'd all spend time together. Even though I'm so much younger than they were. Leah and Emily were like sisters. **

"**Emily?" I lightened up a bit.**

"**Yep." He stood up, and stretched his arms. He looked like a giant in my small room. "So why don't you wanna go?" He sounded a little hurt.**

"**Its not that I don't wanna go its just I-" I stopped and looked down at the floor of my room. **

"**Just what?" He was in front of my and had pulled my chin up to look at him. I started biting my lip and decided not to answer him. "Oh I get it." He smiled. **

"**Get what?" I furrowed my eye brows. **

"**You're shy." He laughed a little at that. I narrowed my eyes at him, and resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at him. He did his loud booming laugh again, and then pulled me up to him. "Don't worry love, I'll be right there with you." His voice soothed me. **

"**Okay." I answered, I didn't want to be shy anymore. I was the shy girl in my old town, but that was the old Wren. **

"**Okay?" He asked, pushing me away so he could look directly into his eyes. **

"**Okay." I replied again, smiling slightly.**

"**Lets go." He beamed at me, holding out his large hand. **

"**Alright." I took his hand and walked out the door, on the outside I was fine that I was going to meet his friend, who will probably think our relationship is a little weird, and could quite possibly call me a slut for being with a guy only after a few hours of spending time together. In fact, I was freaking out in my head, scared.**

"**Don't worry." Seth reassured me. As much as I didn't want to, I still did. **


	4. Chapter 4 Familiar

_**Disclaimer: I so don't own this. Everything belongs to SM**_

"**Don't worry." Seth reassured me. As much as I didn't want to, I still did. **

We walked down to the beach, hand in hand. My heart was still beating out of my chest, and the farther away we got from my house the more I wanted to turn around, and run. I think Seth noticed what I was thinking, and gripped my hand tighter. I don't think I could've out ran him if I wanted to. I loved sports, but I could never play them.

"Where are we going?" I had asked for the fifth time since we had left the house. Seth rolled his eyes.

"We are going to the beach." He answered for the fifth time also.

"Yes, well we are _at _the beach." I replied. He laughed, then seemed to relax a little as we continued on.

"We are close." He said, with a big smile on his face. I gulped and continued on. When he said we were close he was right. Behind a big rock there was a few people sitting next to a fire. I instantly recognized the girl holding onto the tallest guy there. She was the girl I saw on the beach, yesterday. I couldn't believe it was only yesterday, so much had changed.

"Seth." The girl smiled, she turned her eyes to me, and I felt my breath stop. She was gorgeous, she had bronze curls and chocolate eyes. "Hello." She said in her perfect voice. All I could do was nod stunned by her perfection.

"Seth hurry up, we're eating." The tallest guy said, while rubbing his stomach.

"Sure, sure." He pulled me to sit with him on a log, I leaned into him, feeling cold.

"Wren?" I heard a familiar voice say. It was Emily, she was older now, and she had scars on her face. I remember my mom telling me that she had been attacked by a bear. When she smiled she was still beautiful.

"Hey Emily." I felt a little bit better now that I knew more than one person. Emily was holding hands with another tall guy. Geez, was this something that happened often here? I realized then that Seth was the smallest guy in the group, and he had always seemed so tall to me.

"So you're Wren?" Said the guy next to Emily.

"That's me." I replied.

"I'm Sam, and that's-" Sam was interrupted.

"I'm Nessie, and this is Jacob." The perfect girl said.

"Nice to meet you." I told her. I looked down at the sand and saw that all the guys had the piece of string on their ankles. I had almost forgot about that.

"So how do you like La Push?" Jacob asked me, putting another hot dog on his stick. There already was three on there.

"I love it." I answered truthfully. Jacob raised his eyebrows at me, and I laughed once before saying, "I really do. Its nice here." This made everyone laugh, I didn't get it, I really did like living here.

"Wait, you're serious, aren't you?" Jacob said disbelievingly, no longer laughing.

"Of course I am." I started to blush more, looking down at the sand again. I had that feeling of running back home for a second.

"Told you she was special." Seth said, smiling.

"How many people are you planning on feeding Jake?" Nessie asked, looking at his stick that now had the whole pack of hot dogs on them.

"Well there's me, and you." He winked.

"Where's Quil?" Seth asked the group.

"Picking up Claire." Emily answered him.

"Ah. And Embry?" Seth wanted to know.

"He's at," Emily paused for a second. "Work." She said unsure.

"Everything okay?" Seth was older Seth now.

"Yep." Jacob replied, stretching his large limbs out, then wrapping them around Nessie.

"Cool. Pass the hot dogs would you?" Seth opened his hands, he was back to his child self. Jacob threw the pack of hot dogs over the fire, and the stick. They landed perfectly in his hands, he wasn't even looking at Seth. "How do you want?" Seth asked me, while pulling a few hot dogs out and placing them onto the sticks in his hands.

"Um. Two?" It came out as a question.

"Two it is." He continued placing the hot dog packs on the sticks.

"Quil come on!" A high pitched voice called from beyond the rock.

"Claire bear I'm going as fast as I can." A deep voice answered, I assumed it to be Quil.

"Quil hurry up!" Claire said again, this time laughing. When they poked their heads around the rock I saw Quil, who was freakishly tall like the rest of them have a young girl on his back. She seemed about seven.

"Yeah Quil, hurry up." Jacob said in a normal voice

"Shut up." Quil said, pulling Claire of him. Could he hear Jacob from that far away?

"Who's this?" Quil asked as he got to our group. Little Claire started hugging everyone.

"This is Wren." Sam said, eyeing Quil.

"Oh. Hey Wren, nice to meet you." Quil greeted me, while sitting down.

"You too." Seth handed me a few hot dogs with ketchup and mustard. Sam threw a bag of chips our way, and continued to throw another family sized bag to Jacob and one more to Quil. They all ate like Seth. I couldn't believe it.

The girls and I started betting on how many hot dogs each of the guys were going to eat. We got past the ten for each but Seth gave out first, he was the smallest guy there. Which was definitely a sight to see. It was easier to be around them than I had expected. They accepted me right away which was really nice. I hadn't ever gotten along with people so well right of the bat.

I realized the were all in love too. Like Nessie and Jacob. She was definitely younger than him, but in an acceptable way. The way Jacob looked at her was like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time (**couldn't resist**). And The same went with Emily and Sam. It was like watching a romance flick, it was so sweet it felt like it would make you sick in a good kind of way. But the strangest of all was the relationship between Quil and Claire. He acted like a big brother to her; getting her what she needed, playing games with her-- laughing at her knock-knock jokes, but he looked at her like Jacob and Sam. I couldn't figure out their relationship. At first I thought they were family, but Seth cleared that up for me. No, they were something different all together. Not even words could describe it.

Every once in a while I would swear Seth was looking at me the same way. But I quickly brushed it off, I wasn't going to misinterpret things. I didn't even know what was going on between us, but I loved it. Something about him felt so right. It's like permanent butterflies when I'm around him. I welcomed it.

Claire began to get restless and started walking around the fire talking to everyone, telling a joke she had learned from Quil.

"Be careful Claire Bear." Quil cautioned, his eyes filled with worry.

"I am." She smiled at him, and began walking over to Seth and me.

"Can I talk to you guys real quick?" Sam asked in the sunset. He stood up, showing how massive he was, and the rest of them stood up too. Jacob was taller, which was insane.

"I'll be back in a second 'kay?" Seth whispered in my ear.

"Sure." I smiled, feeling my skin blush with his close proximity. They walked off behind the rock. I was wondering what they were talking about.

"They're talking about work." Nessie answered my thoughts.

"Oh." I realized I didn't even know what Seth's job was. I was thinking about that when it happened. Claire had just finished telling a joke to Nessie. A few fireflies started chasing her, and she picked up her speed to get away from them.

"Get awwwaaaayyyy." She swished her arms around trying to brush the bugs away. She had gotten in front of me when she tripped. The sand beneath her feet was loose, and the way she was running made her loose her footing. I realized instantly that she was going to fall in the fire. I jumped up and grabbed her, she was just about to be burnt. I twisted quickly so my back was to the fire and she was away from it. Claire started crying, and Nessie was already at my side. I could've sworn she was sitting at her spot when I grabbed Claire.

"Are you okay?" I asked the crying child. She held on to my shirt for dear life. I was looking around on her skin to see if she had been burnt.

"CLAIRE!" Quil yelled, he must of heard her fall. He had her in his arms before she could answer me.

"I'm o-okay." She said between sobs. I sighed out of relief, and then looked at the damage done to me. My arm was burning, it stung so bad, I could feel it start to blister in some places. I must have stuck my right arm into the fire to scoop her out of there. My mom wasn't going to be happy about this. I looked up at Quil and Claire, he was still holding her in his arms, with his cheek pressed in her hair. He looked like he was crying. It all felt longer than it was. It must have been only a minute since the boys went to talk. The rock wasn't exactly close either, but Sam, Jacob, and Seth were beside Quil in just a few seconds.

"What happened?" Sam asked, checking for damage.

"She fell, but I caught her." I answered trying to pull my sleeve over my burn. They didn't need to see that.

"Thank you Wren." Quil whispered, I could only imagine how awful he would've felt I hadn't caught her in time. I was thankful for my quick reflexes.

"I'm just glad she's okay." I smiled at her, and instinctively reached out my hand to soothe her. It felt like my skin was going to tear apart, I swallowed the yell I felt like doing but I couldn't keep the tears from falling.

"Are you?" Seth asked, his face seemed to be filled with worry like Quil's.

"Fine." I answered pulling my hand down, swallowing the same yell again.

"Why are you crying then?" Seth looked even more worried, he brushed my tears away.

"I got smoke in my eye." I said, it was a lame excuse I had to say.

"The winds blowing the opposite direction." Dang it.

"I just got a little burnt is all." I answered giving up. "I'm fine, I've got worse burns from a curling iron." I added quickly.

"Let me see." I sighed, and lifted up my sleeve. The look on Seth's face made me feel horrible. "Oh God." He whispered. I thought he was going to cry too. I had almost forgotten about everyone else until they also added their shocked responses. I pulled my sleeve down, I hated it when people felt sorry for me.

"Its fine." I told him, my voice strong.

"Wren, it is not." His voice cracked.

"Really, it looks worse than it really is." I twisted my arm around a couple times to show him I was okay. It was almost unbearable pain, but I bit down on my tongue refusing to make a noise. When I stopped I smiled, and said, "See? I'm good."

"I called Carlisle." Nessie said in the back ground. She held a little silver phone in her hand.

"Thanks Ness." Seth gave her a sweet look, and then turned back to me. "You should sit down."

"No. I'm fine. I just need to put a little of ice on it and in the morning I'll forget its even there." I said, but he still pulled me down to sit on his lap. "Who's Carlisle?"

"Nessie's Uncle, he's a doctor" Seth answered while he pulled up my sleeve once more; examining my burn. "I'm so sorry Wren." He kissed my forehead.

"What for? I'm the one who stuck her arm in the fire." I looked into his sad eyes.

"If I had been there I could've gotten her, instead of you." His voice cracked again.

"Look, it doesn't matter, she's okay, and I'm fine. Nothing bad happened. You couldn't have changed what went on." I reminded him, meanwhile ignoring the pain in my arm. We stared at each other for a few seconds, then same said,

"I should go tell the others that Carlisle is coming. Is he coming alone?" He asked Nessie.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sam asked me, he was concerned to.

"Peachy. In fact I feel so good that a doctor really doesn't need to come here. A few Tylenols and a ice pack is all I need." I said, knowing it was futile attempt.

It made Nessie laugh and say, "Sorry but he's already here." I couldn't see him, I looked around and it was just us. And then after about thirty seconds a man walked from behind the rock. I suddenly felt like the old Wren, the new Wren had left the building folks.

"Hello Dr. Cullen." I said, all the carefree feeling I had left.

"Wren." His voice answered, amused and a little shocked.


	5. Chapter 5 Dreaming

_**Disclaimer: I so don't own this. Everything belongs to SM **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story and who has read it. It means a lot to me!! =)  
**_

"**Hello Dr. Cullen." I said, all the carefree feeling I had left. **

"**Wren." His voice answered, amused and a little shocked.**

"So where's my patient?" Dr. Cullen asked, his face looked just the same as it did when I had last seen him.

"Um, over here." Nessie said after a minute, she was clearly confused. She pointed to my arm.

"What happened?" He asked as he sat down in front of me.

"I got burnt." I replied. He smiled, and said, "Clearly."

"Claire almost fell in the fire, but Wren caught her." Quil had said, he was near us now, Claire's tear stained face was peaking out from behind his leg.

"I'm fine really Dr. Cullen." Hoping he would take a hint.

"Looks like second degree burns." He said, pulling a tube of ointment, a few ice packs and an ace bandage wrap.

"I need all of that?" I asked, a little shocked.

"Its just lotion, some ice and a wrap to cover your arm." He smiled again. He rubbed some lotion on my arm, I could've sworn his hand was like ice instead; it helped the burning though. "So how've you been Wren?" He was trying to make small talk.

"Oh fine, you know, getting myself hurt." I shrugged, a few people laughed, I didn't look to see who did. I was still sitting on Seth's lap, the look of concern never left his face. I patted his hand with my good hand.

"And you're dad?" Dr. Cullen asked, I winced a little and Seth tightened his grip on my hand.

"Perfect." I answered after a few seconds.

"How long are you here for?" Dr. Cullen placed the ice on my arm; it was slightly colder than his own skin.

"Until I go to college." I sighed in relief. The pain was really bad, the ice helped.

"So you're family moved here?" He put the lotion back in the bag

"Just me and my mom." I tried making my voice sound like normal, but I couldn't help the melancholy from touching my voice. He looked up at me, and I could see the question in his face. "He's re-married." I answered the unspoken question.

"I'm sorry." He sounded like he meant it.

"Its whatever." I said indifferently.

"Well, when you get home, I need you to do a few things. First you need to keep this either in cold water, or with ice. Also, you need to have someone wrap your arm up whenever you aren't going to have it in ice or water alright?" It seemed reasonable, but I wasn't about to ask my mom to do this. She had so much on her plate right now.

"Sounds good." I was excited to be going home, I had a lot of fun, but the events had made me tired.

"I'd like it if tomorrow you'd come by the hospital so I can check on you." He was putting the ace bandage wrap in a plastic bag.

"I have to?" I asked, I knew my face was in a pout.

"It'd be best." He smiled, and stood up. "Tell you're mother I said hello."

"Will do. Thanks"

"Yes thank you Carlisle." He seemed to know him well.

"Alright, see me tomorrow, I'll be at the hospital tomorrow all day." He turned to Nessie. "Alice wants you home soon." He looked at her as if she was his own daughter.

He said good bye to everyone, and then left. Claire came up to me, her face still tear stained.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was low and she seemed like she was going to cry again.

"Don't be sweetie. I'm just glad you're okay." I put my hand on her cheek, and gave her a smile.

"I'll see you soon right?" She sounded happier, but I think she was tired like me.

"Of course." She was so adorable. I couldn't say no; I didn't want to.

"Come on Claire Bear, its time to go." Quil said, his face had tears stains too. "Thank you again." He really loved her. He came over and gave me a hug, being careful not to hit my arm.

"No problem. I'll see you later Quil." I hugged back.

"Bye guys." He waved good bye as he walked off with little Claire by his side.

"We should all go, its getting late." Emily said, "Come by anytime you'd like." She smiled, and gave me a side hug.

"'kay."

"We should go too." Nessie said, she stood up, and walked over to me. "I'll see you at the hospital!" She smiled, and then grabbed her bag.

"Later Seth." Jacob said giving one of those man hugs. "Bye Wren." He smiled again, and then gave me a side hug like the rest.

"Bye guys. It was nice meeting you." I smiled, amazed how nice it really was to meet them. They left, and Seth had walked over to me after he had finished talking to Jacob privately.

"I'm sorry Wren." He apologized again.

"Don't." I grabbed his warm hand and pulled him over to me. I kissed his palm and then patted the seat next to me.

"I just want to sit down for a while." I sighed, my eyes droopy.

"Alright." He sat down, and I pulled myself into his lap. He wrapped his arms around me, and managed not to hit my burn.

"I like your friends." I said after a minute.

"They love you." He said into my hair.

"I should get home before my mom does." I grumbled, I didn't want to leave.

"I'll carry you home." He whispered in my hair, and before I could say anything I was in the air. He held me to where my arm wouldn't touch him, but it wouldn't be exposed to the elements.

"Let me down." I said half heartedly, my eyes were harder to keep open each time I blinked. He laughed at my attempt, and kept walking.

"So how did you know Carlisle?" He asked.

I stifled a yawn, "He worked with my dad." I told him.

"I didn't know that."

"Yeah, I hadn't seen him since I was twelve I think." I furrowed my eye brows. Was I really twelve when I last saw him? He seemed the same as ever.

"Small world." Seth mumbled. He kissed my forehead and said, "Go ahead and sleep love." He whispered, and I obeyed. My eyes closed, and when I woke up I was in my bed and my mom was in my room. Her eyes wide with worry.

"Hey baby, how's arm?" She asked, all I could do was look at her confusedly. How did she know about my arm? As if she could read my thoughts she said, "Seth left a note saying you had caught a little girl from falling in the fire, but you got burnt. He also said you had seen a doctor." She smiled, "So Seth huh?" She asked, I knew she couldn't resist.

"Mom, he's just a friend." I mumbled. A friend with benefits, as far as I know.

"He's older than you." She said, pulling the mom card.

"Apparently." I still hadn't figured that one out, he was barely older than me last time I was here and now he was twenty-one? I was still very tired, I doubt I would be able to see how he had jumped a few years.

"Just be careful okay hun?" She patted my cheek, and kissed my forehead. "Come get me if you need me." She smiled and then left my room. I sighed, and tried rolling over. There was a note on my bed and it read: _Sleep tight my love, I'll see you in the morning. Sweet dreams. _I smiled, and closed my eyes. I quickly found myself dreaming of Seth Clearwater.


	6. Chapter 6 A phone call

_**Disclaimer: I so don't own this. Everything belongs to SM**_

**There was a note on my bed and it read: **_**Sleep tight my love, I'll see you in the morning. Sweet dreams. **_**I smiled, and closed my eyes. I quickly found myself dreaming of Seth Clearwater. **

I woke up crying. I had apparently rolled over on my bad arm and boy did that hurt. I looked at the clock and it was 10:15 A.M. I sighed, my mom had gone to work. Good, now I didn't have to tell her I was fine. I spent the next fifteen minutes trying to figure out how I was going to take a shower without getting hurt. I decided I could hand wash my arm later, and just wrap it in a black garbage bag like I did when I broke my arm. The water pressure was strong here, and I couldn't imagine how bad that would hurt.

When I got out, I changed my clothes, and then went to the kitchen to change the dressing of my arm. I didn't think it'd hurt to hand wash my arm, but it was seriously painful. Now I could imagine what the shower would've been like. There was a little tube of ointment on my counter, and I rubbed that in before trying to wrap my arm up. It wasn't as bad as I had thought. There was two blisters, and only a few inches of red. I was startled by a soft knock on the door, I skipped to the door, and found Seth standing right in front of me. I smiled, and said, "Thanks for the notes." I pulled him in and closed the door.

"No problem, how are you?" He asked, his face had the same concern as it did last night.

I rolled my eyes and lifted my bad arm up. "Fine see?" and gave him a cheesy smile.

"Who wrapped your arm up?" He barely touched my arm. I almost couldn't feel it through the bandages.

"Me." I answered.

"You? You did all by yourself?" He looked at me incredulously.

"Well yeah, do you see anyone else here that could've done it?" I didn't see the big shock here.

"Its just-" He fought for words. "Amazing. I couldn't do it on my own."

"I've got practice." I replied. I sure did have practice with personal injuries.

He looked at me confusedly, we did that a lot. We never ceased to surprise each other. He was about to ask a question when the phone rang. I walked over to the piano and found the phone resting on a box next to it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Wren?" A sickening voice asked. I pulled the phone back out of shock and looked at the caller ID. _Andrew Thompson._ Dang it, I didn't check the phone before I answered. Seth seemed even more confused if that was possible. "_Wren."_ the impatient voice demanded. It was Celeste my step mom.

"Yes?" I asked after I sighed.

"Your mother called us a few minutes ago." Her voice made my stomach sick. Of course my mom called them.

"And?" I asked after a few seconds.

"She told us you fell in a _fire _Wren." Her tone of voice was anything but concerned.

"No, I caught a girl from falling in a _fire._" I sneered the word like her.

"Well that's all fun and good but your father is worried sick." I felt like punching something.

"If he was so worried he could've called." I said through clenched teeth. Sure he was worried.

"He got called in to work, and you can expect a call. I just wanted to let you know I'm watching. If you have any bad behavior in that dinky town and I hear about it, you _will_ be on the first flight home. Got it?" She snapped. Her reputation could never be tarnished by being connected with a hooligan like me.

"Sure, say hi to Andy for me." I replied before hanging up. She is the only woman who make me this mad. I tried counting backwards from ten which took a few tries, when the phone rang again. I checked the caller ID, _Dr. Thomson_. "Seriously." I snapped and then clicked the talk button.

"Yes?"

"Wren, what kind of way is that to answer the phone?" My dad asked.

"My kind of way."

"Celeste just called me, she said you were extremely rude to her. Even yelling at her." That woman was seriously going to be the death of me.

"I didn't yell at her." I told him.

"Are you sure you didn't?" He asked

"Did I yell?" I asked Seth.

"No." He said confused still.

"See?" I told my dad.

"Who was that?" He asked, getting into over protective dad mode.

"My friend." I rolled my eyes. That seemed to be a thing today.

"Sounded like a boy." I swear I could hear his eyes narrowing.

"Well yes." I clinched my fist.

"We had a deal." He reminded me.

"We did, and I haven't done anything wrong. I saved a little girl from falling in a fire, and a friend came to check on me."

"Lets keep this friend as just a friend all right?" He relaxed a little.

"Sure. Look I've got to go, the doctor wants to see me."

"Call me when your done, I want to make sure you're getting taken care of by this doctor." Having a doctor for a father always made things weird.

"Okay. Bye." I sighed.

"Bye Little Bird." He called me by my nick name. I hung up and the first reaction I had was to throw the phone.

"Hooker." I said loudly when the phone crashed to the floor. The battery fell out.

"Whoa there. What was that?" Seth asked, he hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry. It was my step monster." I walked over to the phone and put the battery back in.

"Your step mom caused you to do that?" He asked.

"She makes me so mad." I told him. "I'm sorry if I freaked you out."

"I'm sorry she makes you mad." He opened his arms wide. I walked into them and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"So I'm just your friend?" He asked, his voice low, he seemed kind of hurt. I cringed.

"Are you?" I wasn't too sure.

"I'd like to think I'm more. But I'll be whatever you want me to be." He seemed sad with that thought. I did too.

"You're definitely not just my friend." I answered.

"Good." His voice lifted considerably.

"So we should go." He whispered.

"We should, but-" I didn't finish my sentence, everything I was going to say got smothered by his lips on mine. We kissed passionately for a while, then we knew we couldn't put it off any longer and went to see the doctor that introduced Celeste to my father.


	7. Chapter 7 Drowsy

_**Disclaimer: I so don't own this. Everything belongs to SM **Thanks for the reviews. Sorry this isn't the best chapter... I've been kind of having a brain fart when it came to this chapter... :(  
**_

**We kissed passionately for a while, then we knew we couldn't put it off any longer and went to see the doctor that introduced Celeste to my father. **

We took my car that my dad had bought me when I turned sixteen. It wasn't anything fancy like the other got, Which was the way I liked it. I loved it, I had drove it down here whenever we moved. My mom left the day before me. She wanted to make sure it was ready for us to move into. It felt good driving all that way alone. I didn't have to tell over and over that I was fine with moving. I didn't have to say that I didn't hate my father when I did. I got to cry without anyone knowing, I got to be and I didn't feel bad about it.

LeAnn had offered to ride with me down, and the ride the bus back home. I told her that was insane. She had school and work, which she said she could miss. I reminded her there was going to be a big party that night, and she then agreed that she couldn't miss school. She was a great friend really, but she loved to party. We both did.

Seth drove, which was fine. I didn't really know my way around La Push or Forks. He did of course. The drive to Forks was actually nice, I loved the green. And the rain wasn't bad. He held my hand the whole way there, and continued to ask how I was. I didn't ever think I'd be holding hands with Seth; but now I'd hate to think what it would be like if I wasn't.

The hospital was right off highway, it was the size of just one wing at the hospital my dad worked at. I didn't think this was necessary, why should I have to go to the doctor when my arm was fine? We parked a good distance away, and walked to the front sliding doors. There was a plump front nurse with red hair pilled on top of her head, she gave us a nice smile, and looked a Seth and his largeness.

"H-hello." She stuttered, her eyes still on Seth. "How can I help you?" She looked at me now, her face was red.

"We're looking for Dr. Cullen." I said.

"Oh Carlisle." She smiled like she was in a daze. She clearly fell for his model looks. "He's-" She could finish her sentence because a little bronze haired girl came tumbling down the bright hallway.

"Wren!" She smiled, and grabbed me in a hug, careful not to touch my bad arm.

"Ness." I smiled back, it was so easy to be friends with her. I hadn't even known her for 24 hours and I already felt like we were best friends.

"I've got it Lola." She told the Nurse.

"Okay Sweetie." Lola seemed to love Nessie as much as everyone else did.

"Carlisle is in his office." She grabbed a hold of my empty hand. "So how was your guys' day so far?" She asked Seth and me.

"Pretty good." I said, lying. Seth looked at me sideways, but just let it be.

"Yup." He agreed. Most of it was good, only the Celeste thing was lame.

"Here we go." Nessie lead us to a wooden door with a sign on it. _Dr. Carlisle Cullen. _She knocked softly and then walked in.

"They're here." She beamed. She stopped suddenly, and looked at the three people sitting in the office. I of course recognized Dr. Cullen, and after a few glances I recognized Edward Cullen, Dr. Cullen's foster son. The brunet sitting in the chair beside him, I didn't know. But she was beautiful.

"Reneseme." The pretty stranger smiled.

"Hi." Nessie, smiled. Then it clicked.

"Wait, Reneseme is your name?" I looked at Nessie.

"You didn't think my real name was Nessie did you?" She looked at me like I should've known.

"I didn't really think about it." I mumbled and looked down at my feet.

"Hiya Edward." Seth gave his innocent boy smile that I loved.

"Hello Seth." Edward smiled back. "It's nice to see you." He seemed to really mean it. "Hello Wren." How did he remember my name? He also looked exactly the same as he did all those years ago. I suddenly was suspicious, what was going on?

"Hi Edward." I nodded.

"Oh you two know each other?" The beautiful girl smiled at Edward.

"Our dad's worked together." He looked at her eyes, and they didn't turn away until Nessie rolled her eyes and said,

"They do that all the time." But she had a smile on her face anyway. I held back a laugh, and looked at Nessie to say something. I never said it, because when I looked at her I suddenly saw Edward in her. Their hair color was exactly the same, and their face was roughly the same. But the way Nessie held herself, was just like the woman. They could've been her parents. And a really weird thought went through my head. _Are they her parents? _I mentally slapped myself, what an idiot. Of course they aren't her parents. She's like sixteen and the girl is maybe twenty. Meanwhile, the Edward and the girl stood up, and walked over to us.

"I'm Bella by the way." She said, and extended her hand. I shook it, and tried not to flinch at how cold her hands were.

"Wren." I smiled shyly. She was _so _pretty close up.

"Seth." Bella hugged Seth, "How's everybody?" She asked. I assumed she mean some of the people I met yesterday.

"Pretty good." He shrugged. "We've got another one at work."

"Really?" She seemed shocked. "How old?" She asked.

"Thirteen." Bella's topaz eyes instantly seemed saddened by this.

"Speaking of work Seth, I have something to tell you." Edward said, he let go of Bella and pulled him out into the hallway.

"So when is Jake coming over?" Bella asked Nessie.

"Not tonight. He's got work." Nessie saddened a little, looking just like Bella.

"Well, have Wren come over." Bella offered. Nessie nearly jumped up and down.

"Really?" She almost shrieked. She turned to Carlisle. "Is that okay with you?" She asked him.

"Sure." I don't think he could've said no to her.

"Yay!" She really did jump now. Seth and Edward came in, Edward walked right over to Bella and kissed her on her nose.

"Let's go." He said, and grabbed her hand. "It was nice seeing you again Wren." He added. He walked over to Nessie and kissed her on her forehead. "See you at home." He then moved to Seth and gave him a guy hug. "Talk to you later." He said.

"Bye guys." Bella added, hugging everyone including me.

We all turned our attention to Dr. Cullen. If Nessie hadn't asked him a question earlier I probably would've forgotten he was there.

"So, lets see how that arm is doing." He offered me to sit on one of the chairs in front of his desk, that previously held Bella and Edward. I sat, and held out my right arm, he smiled at the wrapping on my arm. "This is a nice job, who did it?" He asked.

Before I could answer him, Seth said, "Wren." He looked so proud. I tried not to call him a pageant mom.

"Very nice." Dr. Cullen nodded his head and began to unwrap my arm. When he finished Seth winced a little. The blisters looked worse than they were. "Alright, well it looks clean, you seemed to take very good care of it. I doubt you'll have an infection, but just in case I'm going to give you some antibiotics, they might make you a little drowsy." He said, before pulling out a bottle of ointment that he rubbed into my arm again. He had wrapped my arm in only seconds.

"So she'll be okay?" Seth asked worriedly.

"She'll be fine. Its healing very well."

"Thanks Carlisle." Seth relaxed considerably.

"Let me go get your antibiotics." Carlisle said, and left the room.

"Don't worry." I said to Seth.

"That's like asking water not to be wet." I tried not laughing. Cliché much? But it was adorable, and made my heart jump a little.

"I'll pick you up at six alright?" Nessie said. "I'm going to go get ready." She said, then left. She came right back in the room and hugged us both then left again.

"See I'll be fine." I told Seth.

"I know." He kissed my lightly then smiled. The door opened and Dr. Cullen walked in.

"Here we go. This should do." He handed me a little bottle with a few white pills in it.

"Thank you Doctor." I took it, smiled.

"No problem. I guess I'll be see you later." He grabbed his stethoscope off his desk and wrapped it around his neck.

"I guess so." I stood up and started walking to the door.

"Good bye Seth." Dr. Cullen said, and we were already in the hallway. We walked past Lola, who was still at a loss for words when she saw Seth. I could only imagine how she would react if she saw Jacob or Sam.

We went to my car, and Seth opened the door for me. I sat down in the passenger seat, and grabbed the Dr. Pepper I had taken with me. "Bottoms up." I mumbled and took one of the pills. By the time we got back to my house I could already feel the effects of the pill and yawned loudly.

"That was fast." Seth joked.

"I know." I unlocked the door and walked in. "I think I'm going to go take a nap." I laughed a little and started walking to my room. I noticed then that Seth wasn't following.

"I'll call you." He told me.

"Or you could take a nap with me." I offered. "You seem really tired." He really did seem tired, and I knew him to be a perfect gentlemen.

"Are you sure?" He asked me.

"Of course." I smiled and stretched to kiss him. He kissed me back, then lead me to my bed. I crawled in and lifted up the blanket for him to get in. I rested my head against his chest, and fell asleep listening to his fast heart.


	8. Prologueish

_**Disclaimer: I so don't own this. Everything belongs to SM **_

_**So, I thought I should clear up some of Wren's past. Its not all of it, but you get the basic idea of what happened. **_

_**Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing my story. =) **_

_**

* * *

**_

**TAINTED PAST**

I wasn't exactly an easy child growing up. I _always _got in trouble, and did things I really shouldn't have done. In fact, by the time I was thirteen I already had a record and had to do community service work at the hospital my dad worked at.

I was like a janitor, I cleaned the floors, and all that. I didn't really care, I had fun doing whatever it was that got me in there. But this new doctor had to go and mess things up. He had blond hair, looked just like a model, and had pale skin; like dead pale. He was nice enough, and always asked how my day was, there was just something off about him. I could never put my finger on it, but his son Edward was like that too. Edward was sixteen at the time, and was Dr. Cullen's foster son. He had a few other siblings that I met in passing, the only one I remember was Emmett, just because he was a lot like me. But my dad wanted a party planner for my parents fifteenth wedding anniversary, and Dr. Cullen said that the billing secretary was also a party planner. His wife Esme said the woman was wonderful.

Her name was Celeste Young and she had this nasally voice, and that fake blond hair, I knew her daughter, Emily Harrison from school. I didn't exactly get along with Emily, but then again I rarely got along with anyone. Esme was right, Celeste was brilliant, it was the best party we ever had, and even I had fun. After a while, I still had community service and I'd clean the hallway that my dad's office was in, and I saw Celeste leaving in the middle of the night. After the sixth time this happened it didn't take long for me to realize what was really going on. My dad was having an affair. Which really pissed me off, my mother was a great wife. I would try to talk to him about it, but he'd change the subject or just ignore me. I think my mom suspected something after about a year, but she never said anything. She chose to trust him.

As I got older, I got in even more trouble. Strangely enough I was shy though. Once I got to know someone I was very outgoing, and I never backed down. Which is probably why I got kicked out of school. I can graduate early, thanks to my mom.

I took out my anger on the popular, but bad boy, Wesley Brown. It made Emily, Celeste's daughter, (who was my age) mad which was really half the fun.

When things got really bad was when Celeste started coming over when my mom was away on business. What right did she have to sleep in my mothers bed? What right did my father have to let her? So, like any good teenager I drank a lot, and came up with the idea to try to scare her away. LeAnn didn't like her either, and wanted to help me so we got all of Celeste's stuff that she brought over and set it on fire.

My dad tried telling me he was going to tell my mom why her carpet was melted. I pointed out to him that if he did that his affair would become known.

My mom wasn't stupid, and knew I wouldn't just set the carpet on fire for fun, so her suspicion went up even more, until she found a lacy bra that had Celeste's name in it. My mother was a self defense teacher, but she was generally a mild tempered person, except for when she found that-- I realized where I got my anger from.

They separated, and I went with my mom. I stopped partying, I stopped drinking, I stopped everything. I had just turned seventeen when the divorce was finalized. The day they were legally no longer married was the day Celeste married my father.

So we moved to La Push, I made a promise to myself and my mom that I was going to be good. That I was going to be the daughter she deserved. It wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be. Especially now that I have Seth.


	9. Chapter 9 Daddy

_**Disclaimer: I so don't own this. Everything belongs to SM **Thanks for the reviews again. :) I hope you're enjoying it. I know its a little rough, so thanks for sticking with me =)  
**_

**I rested my head against his chest, and fell asleep listening to his fast heart. **

I I woke up a couple hours later, I heard the front door close, and sat up with a startle. I was trying to figure out how to hide Seth when I realized he wasn't sleeping beside me anymore. And like this morning there was a note like this morning and it read, _I'm sorry I didn't get to say goodbye, but you looked so peaceful. I wasn't sure when your mom came home, and I didn't want to get you in trouble. I'll see you tomorrow sometime. Yours, Seth. _There was another note sitting beside it, it said on top, _Don't read until you go to bed… NO PEAKING! _These notes were getting ridiculous. Adorable, but ridiculous. I missed not getting to see him in person. I silently thanks Seth though, for not getting me in trouble, and I walked out into the living room to talk to my mom.

She was still in her police uniform, but she had let her hair brown hair down. She smiled at me, and gave me a big hug.

"How are you?" She asked when she let me go.

"Fine, um, my friend Nessie wants me to come over to her house later." I told her.

"Nessie? That's a different name." She didn't say it like it was absurd, she said it like she couldn't believe she didn't name me that.

"Her name is actually Reneseme." I clarified, I thought Reneseme was such a perfect name for her. I couldn't imagine Nessie having a generic name.

"That's so pretty." My mom loved her and she didn't even know her yet.

"So, Ness is going to come pick me up at around six." I fiddled with the corner of one of the boxes.

"Okay, but I wanted to tell you that I've got a day off this weekend, and I was thinking we should go get you new books for the piano." That sounded great.

"Alrighty." I said, and plopped down on the couch.

"So how's your arm?" She asked, she was now in the kitchen getting something to eat.

"Oh its great. The doctor gave me some antibiotics so it wouldn't get infected." I looked at my bandaged hand and stuck my tongue out at it.

"Cool, did you call your father back, he asked me to remind you to call him." Her voice seemed darker, and she started slamming the doors a little harder than she needed too. I would've laughed had it been on another subject.

"No." Ugh, I had completely forgot I was supposed to call him.

"You better do it. We don't need a phone call from _Celeste._" She stuck her tongue out at that name, we were so alike.

I decided not to tell her I already got a nice phone call from Celeste and went to get the phone. I dialed my old house number and it rang a few times before someone answered it.

"Hello?" A valley girl sounding voice answered. I tried not to hang up the phone instantly. It was Emily, my step sister.

"Can I talk to my dad?" It came out more as a demand that it was a question.

"Oh it's the pyro. Sure, hold on." I could hear her nasty high heels clacking on the tile floors. "_Daddy, its Wren." _I heard her say in that sickly sweet tone of voice; just like her mom.

I heard him say something like, "Its about time."

"Wren?" He asked.

"Daddy? Are you serious." I cannot believe she just called him _Daddy. _

"Yes, so what'd the doctor say?" He wasn't going to put up with me making fun of his perfect little girl.

"He said I'm healing very fast, and that just incase I should take some antibiotics." I told him.

"That's what I would've done. Alright, well thanks for telling me. Love you little bird."

"Love you too." I said, and hung up. As much as I hated what he's done, I loved him anyway. He's my dad. But that _daddy _thing was going to get on my nerves.

"How'd that go?" Mom asked, she sat down next to me with some chips and a bowl of home made salsa.

"Eh." I shrugged and put that whole "conversation" behind me.

"So do I get to meat this Nessie? Or am I too embarrassing for you?" What a ridiculous question.

"Of course you get to meet Nessie, I'm sure you'll love her." Everyone loves Nessie.

"'Kay. Oh, So I got a movie to watch." She hopped up and ran to her purse, and grabbed a DVD. It was _Overboard! _which is a classic cheesy movie that my mom and I love.

"Let me go make my over night bag real quick." I grabbed a chip and scooped some salsa in it before going to my room. I took my back pack that I've had since I was in second grade. I put an outfit in for tomorrow, and some pajamas. I ran into my bathroom and got my things I needed for the morning. I stuffed blanket in the bag and set the pillow beside it, I was ready in five minutes.

My mom had the DVD in and when I sat down she pressed play. The movie had finished by the time Nessie pulled up to our house. I opened up the front door, and she gave me a big hug like we didn't just see each other.

"So are you ready for a night of fun?" She was so excited.

"Yes." I jumped up and down with her. Her happiness was infectious, you could pick it up from just being around her. "Come on my mom wants to meet you." I pulled her into the living room.

"Ma, this is Nessie, and Nessie this is Lily my mother." I motioned my hand between the two of them. Nessie and my mom went up to hug each other.

"Nice to meet you Nessie." My mom smiled a big smile.

"You too." Nessie cocked her head to the side. "Is there a time you want her home tomorrow?"

"Whenever works for you. I've got nothing planned."

"Yay. Do you need to get your things?"

"Yes, want to come with me?" I jerked my head to my room.

"And see your room? Of course." We walked into my room, and I grabbed the bag and pillow off the bed.

"Okay ready." I said.

"I like your room." She twirled around to look at it all.

"When I'm unpacked you'll like it more." My old room was amazing. I believe Emily sleeps in there now, I bet it took three coats of pink to paint over the writing on my wall. I laughed quietly to myself.

"Lets go." She said, and we walked to the living room.

"Oh I forgot something!" I said, and ran into my room to get the letter Seth wrote me. I put it in my pocket and saw my mom and Nessie talking. "Sorry I'm back."

"Did you get your phone?" My mom asked.

"Yes mom." I patted the bump in my front pocket.

"Just checking. Have fun girls." My mom came over and hugged me, then hugged Nessie.

"We will" Nessie answered, and we walked out the door to her car.


	10. Chapter 10 Hot Chocolate

_**Disclaimer: I so don't own this. Everything belongs to SM **So I noticed that I totally messed up a whole sentence in the last chapter sorry about that. I proof read it, but I guess I just didn't realize it was all messed up. :p Also sorry for not getting this in earlier. I had a loooonnnnngggg day, and I just didn't feel up to writing it all in one sitting so it took a few tries. (maybe that's why it isn't the best??) But I got it. Enjoy. [[Thanks for the reviews!!!! You guys make my day, you don't even know]]**_

"**We will" Nessie answered, and we walked out the door to her car. **

Nessie drove a _really _nice Volvo. She said it was actually Edwards, but he lets her drive it whenever she wants. We drove for about fifteen minutes till we got in Forks, along the way I found my hand grabbing at my pocket that held the note Seth wrote for me. I knew if I was alone I wouldn't be able be able to resist the temptation and look at it. When I was a kid I used to sneak a peak at my Christmas gifts.

We talked about music we liked, I told her I liked just about anything. Classical, rock, metal, punk, country, rap, hip hop, alternative etc. We joked about how Forks only had two stations on the FM frequency. Then we drove right through Forks. _Where did she live?_

As if she could read my mind she said, "We live right outside of Forks." I nodded my head, as she turned onto a curvy road that I would've missed completely had I been driving. "it's a bit out of the way." She said, taking the turns a little too fast. I was used to driving fast, so I didn't really freak me out.

"So if my family is a little weird, don't mind them." She said.

"Hey you put up with my mom." I shrugged.

"You're mom's a sweetie." She smiled at me.

"She sure is." I agreed. "You should see her take out a guy twice her size." I joked. She laughed a ringing laugh, and then started to slow down.

"Welcome to the Cullen home." She laughed a little, and that's when a it popped out of nowhere. A large white home, that barely fit the clearing it sat in. It looked like it belonged there, although it was a little more modern. _Since when did I become interested in architecture??_ I shook my head and said,

"Wow. Its amazing." I took a second to look at it intently.

"Thanks." She parked in front of the house, and turned off the car. I got out, and went to the back seat to get my bag and pillow. "I'll take your pillow." She pretended it weighed a ton.

"Super strength." She flexed her muscles, and nothing really came of it. I about died laughing.

"Wren. So nice to see you again." Esme said now standing in front of me, she seemed to be frozen in time along with everyone else in her family.

"Its nice to see you, Mrs. Cullen." I smiled.

"Esme." She insisted.

"Lets get your things in, Bella's excited to see you again." She waved us forward. We walked in, and I stopped in my tracks. The house was beautiful, the whole back wall was glass, and the main room was _huge! _Bella stood along side Edward, and I instantly felt my ego get hit with her beauty.

"Wren." She stepped forward and gave me a hug, her skin still ice cold.

"Hi Bella." I hugged back. "Hi Edward." I waved.

"Hello Wren."

"Lets go meet rest of the family." Nessie linked her arm with mine and walked me forward. There was a large TV in the room with an oversized couch that looked super comfy. On the couch was another ego downer, with gorgeous blond hair, and the perfect body. She was snuggled up with who I recognized to be Emmet, and on the other side of him was a pixyish girl with short black hair. She looked up and smiled at me, which caused the guy sitting next to her who had blond hair, and topaz eyes like everyone else to look at me. I felt very self-conscious, being around all these drop dead gorgeous people.

"This is Rosalie," Nessie pointed to the blond bombshell. "and Emmet." He smiled and jerked his chin up. He was just the same as I remembered him, we used to have wheel chair wars a few years back.

"I'm Alice, and this is Jasper." The pixie girl introduced herself and her guy.

"Hello." I smiled faintly.

"I'm so sorry Wren, but we've got to go." Esme said sadly.

"Its fine." I relaxed a little. I wasn't sure how I could've handled being around all them. "No worries."

"Alright, well we'll see you guys later." Esme went over and hugged Nessie and me. "Be safe alright?"

"Of course." Nessie gave her a convincing smile.

"Come on, Carlisle is bring the jeep up." Esme said, and walked out the door. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet followed. We said our goodbyes then walked up to her room.

"What about Bella and Edward?" I asked, noticing that they hadn't left with the others.

"Oh, they live across the river. They'll be back later." She said, taking me into a room filled with Cds. It had a ton of them, and a large bed in the middle of the room. "Wow." I must've said for the fifth time already.

She turned on the sound system, which came on with surround sound playing an upbeat song that I loved. We both started dancing around, jumping on the bed and laughing. I hadn't had that much fun in what felt like forever.

After a while we went to downstairs to make some dinner. We made some pizza and watched a romance flick, that both made us cry in the end. With all that we had done that night it made us tired. We went back up to that bedroom with all the CD's and changed into some pajamas.

"I had fun tonight." I said, as I crawled in the bed, Nessie was already under the covers.

"Me too." She laughed once. "Oh you know what sounds good?"

"What?" I was curious.

"Hot chocolate." She smiled mischievously.

"Yes!" I agreed.

"Okay I'll be back in a few minutes." She hopped out of bed, and walked out the door. I took it as my chance to rush over and grab the note Seth left me. I was amazed I hadn't opened it yet.

It read, _Good Night Love. I wanted to get a chance to tell you goodnight. Be safe, and don't do anything to crazy. I wanted to have a full day of just you and me tomorrow I promise. Sweet dreams, love. _My heart fluttered for a few seconds, I was excited for being with him tomorrow, alone. I was glad I hadn't peeked, now I could go to bed feeling light. Right on cue Nessie came in with two mugs. She handed me one, and said, "Cheers." We clinked our drinks together and drank up. It was like liquid heaven in my mouth. I loved it, and by the look on Nessie's face she agreed. We both laughed at the looks on our faces and finished off the last sips. I smiled a happy, warm smile and felt my eyes droop. I was amazed at how tired I've been lately. Seth was so filled with energy he wore me out even with a nap. And Nessie was just a ball of energy too.

"Good night Ness." I said, feeling myself fall off into sleep.

"Good night Wren." She replied.

I woke with a startle, Nessie's face hovered over mine.

"Wren!" She said loudly.

"What's going on?" I groggily asked. I looked around, unsure of what was going on, Edward and Bella were in the room with us.

"Wren, we've got to go." She said hurriedly, I realized she was actually scared. _For what? _

_**

* * *

**Yes, I know a cliff hanger, I figured it was the only way for me to be able to make up for the bomb of a chapter this was... but I PROMISE the next chapter will rock your socks off. =) **_


	11. Chapter 11 Unsure

_**Disclaimer: I so don't own this. Everything belongs to SM **So, sorry for last chapter. Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing my story. **_

"**Wren, we've got to go." She said hurriedly, I realized she was actually scared. **_**For what?**_

I sat up fast, rubbing the sleep from my eyes, while trying to slip my shoes on. I wasn't exactly awake at the moment, and I still wasn't sure what was going on.

"Why?" I asked for what must have been the tenth time. Ness continued to look out side the window, ignoring me. "Why do we have to go all the sudden at," I checked my phone. "Three in the morning?" I knew I must've looked horrible, but I didn't exactly care. I grabbed my bag, and slung it on my back.

"I'm sorry Wren, I really am." Nessie said, now paying attention to me.

"Its time to leave." Edward said.

"We'll take care of things here." Bella said right after Edward finished speaking.

"Alright. I'll call you when we get there." Nessie said, grabbing my hand, pulling me out the door. As I left I swear I could hear howling in the background. We bolted from the front door, to the car. By the time I was in the car Nessie already had the car going, and was buckled up. I did the same as she drove down the road faster than I would even imagine taking these curves at.

"Ness, what in the world is going on?" I breathlessly asked. I wouldn't have been so out of breath had I not just been woken up.

"I'm sorry Wren, but we have some… cousins visiting. And they aren't very nice to people that's why we had to leave." I didn't believe her.

"Why at three A.M?." I kept my eyes glued to her face, hoping she's show some sign of emotion.

"They like to surprise us." She nearly growled. There's the emotion I was looking for.

When we got on the main road I looked at the speedometer, it said we were going almost one hundred miles per hour. I sat in the silence, trying to figure out what was happening, and when we got into Forks she didn't slow down at all. In fact she sped up.

"These cousins," I asked skeptically, "what kind of people are they?"

"Bad people." She said through clenched teeth. "Carlisle is trying to get them to go back home, but in case they don't Bella and Edward are waiting for them. They wouldn't have liked the fact you were there, had they seen you. They hate outsiders." She said, going faster. One hundred and ten miles per hour now. "I'm really sorry Wren. We all are. Its for your safety that we got you out of there." She kept looking in her rearview mirror. My heart was pounding out of my chest. Was she really that scared of her cousins?

"Look, I know they aren't your cousins." I said, hating not knowing what was going on.

"They might as well be." She mumbled.

"Can't you tell me what's happening?" I pleaded. "The truth." I added.

"Not really. I'm sorry for that too." We were in La Push now, the houses looked like blurs.

"Ness!" I nearly hollered, "You just passed my house." I recognized it even as a blur. It stood alone on a corner, it was hard to miss.

"You're not going home right now. Seth's waiting for you." She said, never looking away from the road.

"_Seth?! _How does he fit in any of this? Who are these people that have you freaked out, and why can't I go home?" I had so many questions.

"I can't answer all those questions. But Seth is going to keep you safe."

"Does Seth know them?" I was utterly confused.

"Not them exactly, but he does know others like them." She fumbled with words, unsure of what to say. I hated it that she was hiding things from me.

"I don't understand _any of this._" I whispered, on the verge of tears from frustration.

"Seth will explain, I can't right now." She slowed down suddenly and pulled into a house that looked just like mine. Seth was standing outside, his face relieved when he saw us.

"Wren." He pulled me out of the car into his arms.

"I've got to go. We'll keep you posted." Nessie said, through the open door.

"Alright thanks Ness." He sounded so much older.

"I'm really sorry Wren, I hope you can forgive us-- me." She gave me a sad smile then drove off in a hurry.

"Lets get you inside." Seth grabbed my hand and pulled me forward. I jerked my hand out of his unsuspecting grip.

"No." I said defiantly.

"Wren, come inside." He reached his hand out for me to take.

"No." I said once more.

"Wren." He pleaded.

"Seth, don't. I don't understand anything. All of you are hiding things from me and I hate it! There's all these things that never made any sane kind of sense, that I just ignored, and now I can't. Now I see somehow that they are all somehow connected, and I don't know how, but they are." Seth tried saying something, but I continued talking, my voice sounding more hysterical by each word. "These people you all are hiding me from, who are they? And why are they so scary, and dangerous that I need you to take care of me? Oh and you're definitely not twenty-one Seth, I know cause I went to a few of your birthday parties. And why does Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Emmet look _exactly _the same way I remember, its like they haven't changed one bit! Speaking of Edward and Bella, why do they look _just _like Ness? Huh? And where do you work? I hear you all talk about it all the time, but I never know what it is you do. Every time I even mention it you just clam up! And…" I drifted off, knowing I was talking in circles that didn't make a bit of sense. I closed my eyes, the tears I felt before were falling down my face now. I looked at Seth, his eyes wide with shock. He stepped forward, slowly as if he wasn't sure how I'd take how close he was getting. "Seth tell me what I'm missing here." I said in a whisper.

"I will I promise. Just not outside, and not when there's dangerous people out there." His voice cracked, but I trusted he'd tell me. If he didn't I'd leave. "Please come inside for me." He whispered now like me.

I closed my eyes, and wiped away my tears. I took a deep breath, then opened my eyes. I took a step forward, ignoring his hand that was still held out for me. If he wasn't going to play fair, I wasn't either.


	12. Chapter 12 Overhearing

_**Disclaimer: I so don't own this. Everything belongs to SM **So I totally just realized what kind of a blond I am. I named a character the same name as another character that was here first. Grr. I wanted to bang my head against the desk a few times. Emily Harrison, (Step Sister of Wren) is now going to be called Molly. I'm sorry if I confused anyone. I can't believe I missed that. Ugh. **_

**I took a step forward, ignoring his hand that was still held out for me. If he wasn't going to play fair, I wasn't either. **

"Where do you want me?" I asked when I was inside, the layout of the home was exactly the same as my own, although this place didn't have any boxes. It came to a surprise to me to even think I had just been just a few days ago. I looked at Seth, who had winced from the cold hard tone my voice was.

"You can stay in my room if you want." He said meekly. I lifted my eyebrows, I hadn't done this in a long time, but was pleased to find that I could ask things without even speaking. "Its this room." He pointed to the door that was my room in my house.

"Alright." I said, grabbing my bag and walking to the door. Before I had a chance to open it Seth whispered,

"Wren…" His voice cut me like a knife. How could he talk to me like that? Everything he's done has been a lie. I couldn't trust what has been going on between us as anything other than a lie. "I wish I could say something to make it better. I'm sorry." That seemed to be a thing tonight. _I'm sorry. _Please. Another tear rolled down my cheek only making me even more mad, I turned the knob and walked into his room without acknowledging him.

I cried, silently, and angrily for a while. Sleep wasn't even an option, I wouldn't have considered it. I was too busy trying to work things out, put the pieces together. I'd come up with a reasonable explanation, but it wouldn't account for one of my other questions. And the more I thought about it the more ridiculous my explanations got. Aliens, magic, things I couldn't believe I would have even thought about.

Finally the tears stopped, I laid on Seth's bed taking in the smell I loved and now hated. It made me wish he was holding me right now, I had to keep reminding myself that he was the reason why I was this way, or at least part of it. I wasn't too sure how much involvement he had with any of this. But I knew he was a major player, and that was enough to make me want to punch something.

I realized how I had changed in just the month I had been here. I used to be the tough, mean but somehow shy girl who loved to party and had broken many laws daily. I used to break into places, and destroy things. I fought a lot, if someone made fun of LeAnn I'd take them outside for a nice "chat". Or if a guy treated her like crap, I'd make him beg for her forgiveness on his knees. I used to have countless hook ups with Wes, I flirted with any guy I wanted to, usually to piss off the cheerleaders. I wasn't this quiet little shy girl that needed to be protected. I knew I did this to be there for my mom, which I wanted more than anything, but I had lost some of me in the process. I didn't want to go back to drinking, and cleaning toilets. But I didn't want to be _this. _I never cried over any guy! I wanted to leave, and go home, but all I could think was the fear in Ness' eyes, and the concern in Bella's and Edward's. Its what kept me there.

Through the night Seth would silently check in on me. I'd close my eyes, pretend I was asleep until I knew for sure that he was back in the living room. I watched the sun rise, hopeful that I'd be able to leave. I wasn't sure how long I was going to be able to sit in here silently. And as if by some miracle, someone knocked on the front door.

"Seth." A voice greeted, I was pretty sure it was Jacob.

"Jacob." Seth said, I could hear his voice was sad, but in his older self again.

"Alice says they left." I heard Jacob's feet walking in, and the door closing.

"Are they sure?" Seth asked, worriedly now. Both our emotions kept changing minute by minute. I felt a little nauseated from it.

"Yeah, Carlisle and Jasper caught up with them and talked to them, but they said they wanted to see the Cullen's home." A growl came immediately after, I thought there might be an animal in the room, I looked around, and saw nothing. "Seth chill, its okay." Wait, did Seth make that noise?

"My bad." Seth began pacing around the room. "What happened?"

"Well, Carlisle figured that it was fine, they didn't want to seem like they were hiding anything." Jacob continued his story.

"Makes sense." Seth mumbled out, almost reluctantly.

"They visited the house, Alice and Esme were patrolling the border, making sure nothing happened."

"Did anything happen?" Seth's voice was almost frantic.

"No, if you'd quit interrupting you could hear what went on." Jacob told Seth.

"Oh sorry, continue." Seth was still pacing.

"So, Carlisle and Jasper talked to them for a while at the house, keeping Nessie at the cottage with Bella. They talked all this time, and then they said they were just passing through, and that it was nice to see them. And they just left." I could almost hear Jacob shrug.

"The just left? That's it?" Seth picked up his pacing.

"Well that's what I thought, but then Edward talked to Alice, and she said that they weren't coming back."

"How can we be sure?"

"I wouldn't bet against Alice." Jacob replied, "Would you?"

"No. Never, its just--" He didn't finish.

"Yeah I know. Trust me I know." Jacob reassured Seth.

"Thanks Jake."

"Sure sure, so how is she?" I didn't need to try to guess who he was talking about.

"I don't know. She knows something's up, but she doesn't know what." That was the understatement of the day.

"She's smart. You're going to have to tell her, or else you'll lose her." I wanted to hug Jacob.

"I know, its just--" Seth struggled for words.

"Well, I think that you shouldn't tell her right now." Jacob said after a moment. The feeling of wanting to hug him went straight to wanting to smack him.

"I didn't think so either." Seth agreed.

"Its safe for her to go home." Jacob said, I didn't need to be told twice. I hoped up immediately, and put my bag on my back. I opened the window that I watched the sun rise from and climbed out. This wasn't the first time I had snuck out a window, it was like second nature. I landed almost soundlessly, and crouched down, trying not to be seen. I didn't want to have a big confrontation at the moment; I needed time to think about things first.

I had expected to be caught already, now that I was on the main road. No one in their right mind would be out yet, although some might be getting up. I looked at my phone, no missed alerts and I knew my mom's alarm would be going of just about now. I tried thinking of a cover story on why I was home so early, I figured I'd be relatively honest. That I had fun, but Nessie had some unexpected company come in and I didn't want to get in the way with their catching up so I came home early. Along with sneaking out, I was pretty good at making cover stories.

The walk to my house from Seth's wasn't to long. I'd definitely walked farther before, but I had wished I had my car. When I walked up to the house the porch light was still on, and the door was locked. I reached in my bag for my keys and unlocked it. I found my mother in the kitchen, eating brownies she had clearly cooked last night, she looked a little startled but mostly guilty. I used to gripe her about what she ate for breakfast. If she could have her way she'd eat cake and brownies for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

"What're you doing home so early?" She asked, mouth full of brownies. I realized how hungry I was and how happy I was to have her. I walked in the kitchen and got myself a piece of brownie, while telling her my cover story. She took it in, and believed me, it was easy lying about something when you didn't even know what you were lying for.

"I'm going to bed mom." I kissed her cheek, and walked in my room, straight to my desk that held the notes Seth had written me. I contemplated on what to do with it. I promised my mom no more fire, since I set Celeste's stuff on fire, and I also didn't think ripping it up and throwing it away was very mature. I figured I was just making excuses on why I _couldn't _get rid of them, and placed my newest letter along with the others before putting them back.

_****Thanks for reading, sorry for the whole Emily mix up. Blah. **_


	13. Chapter 13 Another sleepless night

_**Disclaimer: I so don't own this. Everything belongs to SM **Sorry for the chapters coming in at such a late hour. Today I watched my bestie graduate, so… I was pretty busy. But I did get the chapter done. Hope you like it, thanks to everyone reviewing and reading :]]**_

**I figured I was just making excuses on why I **_**couldn't **_**get rid of them, and placed my newest letter along with the others before putting them back. **

I slept right after my mom left, but a loud knock on the door woke me up. I looked at the clock, I had slept for maybe thirty minutes.

I grumbled as I got out bed, and shuffled my unwilling feet to the front door. I opened the door without looking out the window, and found Seth standing at my doorway. I mentally hit myself, wishing I had looked out the window, or just ignored the knocking in the first place.

"Wren. Why'd you leave?" He asked after a second, he breathed heavily as if he had ran here. "I was so worried."

"Cause Jake said it was safe to leave." I told him, ignoring the worry comment.

"You were listening." He looked down at his feet.

"Of course." How could I not have listened to what was going on last night.

"Wren, can we talk?" His face was sad.

"We already are." I couldn't look at him without wanting to go and forgive him, but I wasn't going to be kept in the dark an longer.

"Wren I never meant to hurt you." He was making this so hard.

"Why can't you just tell me what's going on?" I snapped.

"Its not that simple." He whispered.

"Sure it is. I mean I'd tell you anything, why can't you do that for me?" I wasn't going to cry, I kept telling myself.

"I can't explain why I can't." He told me after thinking over his words.

"Oh, so let me get this straight. You cant explain to me why you can't explain to me what's been going on. That's good." I was hurting him, but I couldn't take it anymore.

"Wren." He looked as if he was going to cry, _good._ Its about time someone cried other than me.

"You promised me you were going to tell me." I reminded him.

"I will. Its just a lot to tell." He mumbled.

"I've got time." I shrugged.

"Wren, I can't stay that long." He reluctantly said, "I've got-"

"Work, yeah I know." I snapped before closing the door on him.

I walked back to my room, and sat down on my bed for a while staring at the ceiling. There was a tap on my window, and I swear steam was coming out my ears. I didn't have to guess to know who was at my window. It was Seth.

"Yes?" I pushed the window up.

"Wren, I'm really sorry."

"I get that you're sorry already." I pretty much yelled. _Everyone was sorry. _

"Look, its not as simple as you think." He pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed.

"Sure it is. Either you tell me or you don't. If you don't want to tell me, I'm done begging for an answer. Just _go Seth._" I slammed the window on him, I forgot I could still see him. I closed the blinds, and I decided that the best way to make me feel better was eating my weight in chocolate, and ice cream, while watching cheesy chick flick movies like The Notebook. I had finished my first box of ice cream when my mother caught me in my pajama's. I gave her a guilty look, tears running down my face. The Notebook just finished, and I was bawling like a baby.

"Its that kind of a day is it?" She smiled.

I only nodded, and grabbed the box of Oreos next to I offered her some, and she took three.

"Okay, I'll be back." She ran into her room, with an Oreo in her mouth. She came back almost immediately, dressed in her own pajamas. I laughed, and got up to put Big Fish in the DVD player. "Oh goodie." She exclaimed when she saw the DVD I had planned.

"So, tomorrow Port Angelus." She reminded me, biting into her fifth Oreo.

"Sounds wonderful." I said, wanting to escape.

"Are you going to talk about it?" She gripped my hand, squeezing it.

"Its just--" I paused for a second. "I don't know what's happening." I offered.

"I know Little Bird, but things will make sense. I promise." She kissed my forehead, then sighed. Our movie came on.

The night continued like this, eating more and more, crying profusely and watching more movies. I needed it, the comfort that these cliché moments brought me.

"We've got a big day tomorrow." My mom sighed, while I was looking for the Walk to Remember DVD in one of our many boxes.

"I guess you're right." I didn't think I was going to be able to stay up for another movie. Thanks to my visitor I hadn't got much sleep last night.

"Alright, well I'm thinking we should leave around… nine thirty? Sound good?" She stretched, picking up the trash we had made. I joined her and said,

"Yep."

"Alright night sweetie." She gave me a big hug and kissed my cheek.

"See you in the morning." I hugged back, then trudged to my room. I didn't even get under the covers before I was out.

I was surprised how easily sleep had came to me-- I suspected it would be much like last night and I would just keep _thinking. _I didn't dream, I just enjoyed the blackness, not having to think even when I was dreaming. It was the best I felt since yesterday. Although, when I don't dream I seem to sleep very lightly. I heard the branches of the trees scraping against my window, and a few fallen twigs being broken beneath someone's feet.

I rolled out of bed, ready to yell at Seth for thinking he could come over at two thirty in the morning. I stomped my way to the window, before jerking it up silently-- which really wasn't something I thought I could do. I opened my mouth to whisper angrily at Seth when I froze with fear.

Seth definitely wasn't out my door. No, it was someone else _entirely. _The man standing at my window was bald, and very tall. That wasn't exactly what scared me, what scared me was his eyes. Even in the night, I could tell from the moonlight that this person had bright red eyes. A scream began to form at my lips when he smirked-- that made my heart stop with fear-- and disappeared faster then I could blink.

The scream that was close to coming out went away too, and I quickly pulled the window down, locked and turned the light on. I wanted to run to my mother, I'm sure she'd pull out her gun and go looking. But something told me I really didn't want her out there. This guy was the poster child of scary and dangerous. My heart was beating faster than I thought possible, and I started breathing deeply, trying to calm down.

_I was just imagining things_. I told myself, no one had red eyes, not even contacts could make your eyes look that red. I figured I was just having a nightmare, and that I had just saw it, I've heard of that before.

But he was so… _real. _I thought about what I had just saw until I watched the sun rise once more. I finally fell asleep, for a little while until my alarm went off. I was _so _tired, but so ready to get out of here; even for just a day. I was hallucinating, I really need to just relax, and get away. That couldn't be healthy. I took a fast shower, scared to even close my eyes, and then threw on some jeans and a sweater my mom always liked.

"What's wrong?" My mom asked, when she saw how freaked out I looked. I was so jumpy right now even the littlest things made me hit the roof.

"Nothing, just had nightmares." I stifled a yawn and grabbed my cell phone.

"Do you not want to go tonight?" She offered.

"No!" I answered a little to quick. "No, I was really looking forward to going today." I said, trying to be calm.

"Alright." She said, looking at me like I was crazy.

"Thanks mom." I said, walking out the door. When we got in the car I looked around me, seeing a pair of red eyes looking at me directly from my window in my house. _Oh god. _


	14. Chapter 14 In the forest

_**Disclaimer: I so don't own this. Everything belongs to SM **I'm sorry this took so long to come out, but this chapter was very important to me and I didn't want it to go to a place it very easily go. I hope you like this, I love your reviews, and I love that you're reading :)  
**_

**When we got in the car I looked around me, seeing a pair of red eyes looking at me directly from my window in my house. **_**Oh god. **_

Fear pounded through my veins, my breath started becoming more uneven. I stared in his eyes, which had darkened considerably from last night, but still were a terrifying red.

"Wren." my mother called for me. I couldn't move, or speak for that matter.

"Wren." She tried again. The man smirked, showing some of his teeth.

"_Wren." _My mother practically yelled, it brought me back to what was really going on. "Are you okay?" She asked worried.

"Yeah." I mumbled, still scared out of my mind. I looked back, to the house. He's _gone. _I sighed relieved. I buckled my seat belt, and Mom began to drive away. I began to fall asleep, much to my happiness. I felt safe in the car, and began to drift into my own dreamless sleep.

"Little Bird, we're here." My mom awoke me, patting my hand.

"What time is it?" I asked, looking at the clock. When we left it was maybe nine forty-five, but now it was eleven thirty. It only takes an hour tops to get there.

"There was construction on the highway, you slept right through it." She looked at me concerned.

"So, music?" I asked, unbuckling my seat belt and opening the car door.

"Music." My mom agreed, I had the strange sensation that there was something she was hiding. Oh great, not only am I hallucinating, I'm also paranoid. I shook my head back and forth, while I got out of the car. "So I was thinking, maybe you could drive us home." I was speechless. My mother _never _let me drive when I was with her. I was a great driver, but she still didn't trust me, I was a little cocky, and tended to get road rage. "Or not…" My suspicion level increased.

"No, I want to drive." I said, smiling.

"Great." She smiled back.

The feeling that she was hiding something from me never left. I couldn't explain it, but she treated today like it was some special day, like my birthday. When I called her on it, she said,

"Now Wren, a mother can spend money and time with her daughter if she wants. Unless you want me to take these things back." She lifted the bags in her hands up, and began to walk to the store we just came out of. She was _good._

"Sorry, its just I thought you were trying to butter me up for something." I told her truthfully.

"Why would I do that?" She asked, her face filled with guilt. Aha! I knew she was hiding something. By the time we had got the new pieces, and a few new shirts, and a pair of amazing pants we were dying of starvation. She took me to this small restaurant that I absolutely adored. Of course, it was after desert that she finally came clean.

"So, I've got something to tell you." My mom said while I was in mid bight with my cheese cake from heaven. "You're not going to like it." She said, playing with the napkin on the table.

"I knew it! I knew you were buttering me up for something!" I exclaimed, proud I wasn't just being paranoid.

"Wren." She looked at me, exasperated.

"Sorry, what it is it mom?" I asked.

"Your father called me…" she said, choosing her words carefully. "well, it seems that- that his and--" she looked down, avoiding my eyes. I already didn't like where this was going. "Well, his and… her marriage wasn't legal, and they have to do it again." I could hear the pain that it caused her to tell me this. I wanted to hit my father, couldn't he just call me instead of making my _mother _do it?!

"And that effects me how? I have to buy them a card?" I clenched my fist under the table.

"That's the thing. She- He… They want you there. And he's going to pay for you to come down, and you'll be there for… a few weeks tops." She still loved him, or else she wouldn't have asked me this.

"They don't want me to go. They just need me there for their reputation." I tried keeping the acid from filling my voice. It wasn't working out too well.

"Your father wants you to." She sighed, "He loves you."

"Well he should've thought of that before you slept with the whore." I rarely cursed around my mother, it wasn't a feminine thing to do according to her, and I didn't like upsetting her.

"Wren, don't talk like that." She closed her eyes, she used to have to say that to me all the time when I was younger.

"Sorry, but you can't deny it. She is a whore." I shrugged, and stabbed the crust of my cheesecake; now abandoned. I lost my appetite with the mention of Celeste.

"Don't say that." Mom said, but I could tell she was trying very hard from laughing.

"Still, I don't see why I have to go to their wedding." I crossed my arms, scowling at the fork in the cheesecake.

"Little Bird, you don't have to go." My mom sighed. "But…" I looked up at her, and fought the urge to cry. She opened her eyes, showing that she too was about to cry. "I _want_ you to go." I knew that it took her all she had to tell me that. But I honestly believed she wanted me to go.

"Fine." I leaned back in my chair. The relief on her face made my heart swell.

"Thanks." She smiled slightly. I think that was all she could do.

"But on _one _condition." I held up my pointer finger. My mom couldn't resist laughing this time.

"What is it?" She said between giggles.

"I'm wearing black. See if the ho wants me there _then_." I thought my mom was going to die laughing right there and then at the restaurant.

My mother followed up with what she had promised me about driving home. She didn't freak out. Instead my mom and I joked around about the horrible trip I had coming up soon. We decided that I should wear the black lacy veils that women used to wear in mourning.

I pulled up to our house, feeling better than I had in months.

"Its pretty late." My mom yawned loudly.

"Yeah." I yawned back.

"Night sweetie." She kissed my cheek. "We'll have to call your dad tomorrow."

"Don't remind me." I pouted walking to my room. Something was off, I couldn't explain it. I looked around, nothing seemed to be out of place. It was then, that I remembered the bald man, with the red eyes. I was so _slow_.

Ice cold hands covered my mouth. "Don't scream." A dark voice whispered in my ear. "Good." There was a smile in his voice. "Mm. You smell so… _great._" His mouth was on my neck, I could feel the tears down my face, I whimpered. "Let's go." He never moved his hand from my mouth, but still managed to carry me.

He jumped out the window, and began to run. Faster than anything I could imagine. I hoped that we'd run into a tree rather than go where he was taking me. We were deep into the woods, miles from civilization in just a few minutes. He dropped me, and I landed onto the ground with a loud thud.

"Finally, we're _alone_." He whispered into my ear again.

"Let me go." I sobbed.

"Now why would I want to go and do that?" He said aloud. "Hmm?" He hummed in my ear, after I didn't say anything.

"Please." I begged. He smelled my neck-- sighing with pleasure.

"You're something… special. I've never smelt anything quite like you. I can't imagine what you'll taste like." His touch and voice made me want to throw up. "You're beautiful, you know. It's a shame. You'd be a wonderful if I made you one. Too bad, I don't think I could stop myself." He laughed. "Not that I would want to."

"Don't touch me!" I yelled.

"We've got a _fighter_!" He acted as if this was a game. He wouldn't let me go out of his iron grip no matter how hard I struggled. His mouth rested on my neck, when a loud growl and bark came from behind us. Something, big and black tackled him off of me. I backed up, trying to find my feet when I realized how many there were. I counted five huge overgrown wolves. A scream released from my lips as I watched the wolves tore apart the man in front of me. He game me one last smirk, as his had was torn off his own body.

I was beyond screams, unable to move from where I was. All the wolves left, taking a piece of his body away except for the sandy wolf standing in front of me almost defensively . I waited, for the wolf to turn on me, and tear me apart like they did with the bald man. The irony wasn't lost on me however, there was my tree.

I said goodbye to my mother silently in my head, thanking that I got to see her happy for once. The wolf turned to me, it was still twenty feet in front of me, but I could feel it breathing on me. I began to cry silently, it was my time to go. I looked in the eyes of the beast, and I felt my heart break. Something about it, reminded me of something. It took a step towards me, and every part of my body screamed for me to make a run for it. But something kept me staring into the eyes of this animal. Its eyes moved to my arm, and I looked down trying to find what it saw. I was bleeding. I didn't know I was bleeding, probably from when the man dropped me. Of course it hurt now that I knew about it. Before I couldn't even feel it, I grabbed the wound, trying to put pressure on my arm. It was the same arm that I got burnt on, I barely even noticed my arm anymore. I looked back up, and it hit me. The look of concern on this animal only fit one person, _Seth. _I gasped, and started walking towards him. It started walking towards me too, slowly, unsure if it was what I wanted. I stuck my hand out, we were now close enough to touch each other. I touched his fur, it was coarse but soft against my hands. I looked in its eyes again.

"Oh _Seth_." I sobbed. Then everything went to black.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading. I have been thinking about this chapter since I started writing this story. I couldn't imagine any other way for Wren to find out about Seth other than this. She wouldn't have believed him had he told her, she had to see it. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I couldn't wait for the forest scene; I hope I did it well. :D I appreciate constructive criticism, I'm an amature writer and I can't get better without your imput :) Thank you! **_


	15. Chapter 15 Not alone

_**Disclaimer: I so don't own this. Everything belongs to SM **I'm sorry I haven't updated earlier. My town was having this festival thing, and I couldn't turn down the turkey legs. :) But I'm also working on writing a different story. Its called "Child be Still" at the moment. I might change it, but so far, I'm really excited. I'll post it once I work out the bugs. Thank you for reading and reviewing my story. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**_

**"Oh _Seth_." I sobbed. Then everything went to black.**

I woke up in a bed that wasn't mine. I laid there, thinking about what happened last night. Surely I must have dreamt that, but then how did I get to this room? I tried to remember how I got here when I felt something move by my calf. I recognized the thing that moved almost instantly. It was Seth. He was sitting in a chair by the bed laying his head down. It looked horribly uncomfortable, and I remembered perfectly what he-- and his friends I assume-- did for me. They saved me.

I grabbed Seth's hand, causing him to semi-wake up. "Wren?" He mumbled.

"Come here." I said soothingly, pulling him up. He understood what I said, and laid down on the bed next to me.

"I love you Wren." Seth said, wrapping his arms around my waist, kissing my cheek.

"I love you." I answered, snuggling into his warm body. I fell asleep fast, not dreaming again-- much to my pleasure.

I woke up, when Seth did. "Wren, are you okay? I'm sorry, I'll get down." He looked around noticing that he was lying next to me, with his arms still wrapped around me.

"I'm fine and you're fine." I didn't let go of his arms, knowing full and well that if he wanted to he could pull his arms out of my grip very easily.

"Are you sure?" He asked, always worried.

"I'm perfect. Now that you're here." I rarely say cheesy lines like this, I always thought it was ridiculous to say things like that. But I couldn't help it.

"How are you?" He asked, snuggling closer after he first pulled away.

"I'm okay. Did that really happen last night?" I wasn't too sure.

"Yeah." His voice was small.

"So, that makes you... a wolf?" I couldn't really work it out.

"Werewolf." He corrected. My body went rigid, I was so blond I should have figured he was a werewolf. I mean really. "Wren? I would _never_ hurt you. You know that right?" He had noticed how my body had froze.

"I know. Its just--" I contemplated telling him how blond I felt. "I never thought werewolf. I feel blond." I blushed deeply.

"Don't. I wouldn't expect you to think that right away." He reassured me.

"Okay." I sighed. "So that guy, what was he?" I couldn't get the image of his red eyes out of my head.

"He's a--" He stopped, considering his words. "He was a vampire."

"Oh. So, there's vampires too." It wasn't a question.

"Yep."

"Witches?" I asked.

"No." He chuckled, his warm breath filling my hair.

"So that's it? Just werewolves and vampires?"

"Not exactly." He mumbled.

"What else is there? I'm running out of movies. Frankenstein? Mummies?" I was listing off all the movies I grew up watching.

"No. There's hybrids." He smiled at what I said.

"Hybrids." I repeated.

"Yup. Human-vampire hybrids."

"So, all your friends are werewolves huh?" I tried wrapping my mind over that alone, I couldn't think about vampires and hybrids at the moment.

"Yeah, except for the girl friends." He answered. "It's only supposed to be men." I caught the key word, supposed.

"Leah is one isn't she." I felt sad for her, she was the only one I knew of.

"Yes." He felt sad too.

I turned over, so I could look into his eyes, but as I did I felt a rather painful tugging on my bad arm. I hissed from the pain.

"Whats wrong?" His voice almost frantic.

"I'm a little sore." I answered, "I got cut too." I had almost forgotten about it. It should've hurt more than it did.

"Carlisle came by, he said you were fine." Seth put his hand on my cheek. "Just a few stitches and some pain medication, that's all." He smiled. I knew he didn't think it was nothing. But I didn't say anything. I guessed that was why I didn't dream.

"Carlisle is a vampire isn't he."

"Yep. But he isn't a bad vampire like that guy. He's a... vegetarian." A vegetarian? I furrowed my eyebrows. "He doesn't drink human blood, he and his family drink animal blood." He answered my unspoken question.

"Oh, like Angel." I couldn't resist. I've always been a Buffy fan.

"Like Angel." He smiled. I think he was one too.

"Nessie isn't cold like them though." He looked at me like I was missing something. "Hybrid." I felt blond once again.

"So, werewolves are supposed to kill vampires right?" I asked, remembering a bit of the old stories my grandma used to tell me.

"Yes." He nodded his head.

"Then, why is Jacob with Ness?" It didn't make sense. She may be part human but she still was a vampire. "And her parents are Edward and Bella right." I didn't ask it like a question. It made sense. He nodded his head to my second question then answered my first,

"He's with her because he loves her. He-- we," He stuttered. "Us werewolves have this little thing, where we imprint with someone. Imprinting is like finding your soul mate, we don't have any control over who we imprint with. But once we do, it doesn't matter any more."

"So, who all have imprinted?" I asked.

"Jacob, Quil, Embry, Jared, me, and Sam." He put in the 'me' fast, I barely heard him.

"You?" I couldn't help but asking. I felt sad knowing he found his soul mate out there, but I also hoped that I was his soul mate.

"Me." He smiled the big smile I loved.

"Who?" I noticed we started talking using just one word. I couldn't help it.

"You." He kissed me softly, then adding a little more energy into it. My heart leaped with joy, and I kissed him back with as much desire as he kissed me.

He explained to me the things I was still confused on, showing incredible patience as I asked question after question. He told me about why he looks so old. He hit what was like a growth spurt, causing him to age fast. He told me that he stopped aging after he finished growing, but said he would age later in life, once he had enough control to stop phasing. He told me so many things, that I couldn't even remember what they were but I felt so much better knowing that he wanted to tell me all along, he just worried how I would react.

"My mom doesn't know where I am." I worried, noticing what time it was. "Where am I?" I asked hitting myself mentally for not asking this earlier.

"We had Nessie fake you." I guess that would work. "And you're in my mom's room." He answered.

"Oh." I blushed, feeling bad for kissing in her bed. "I have to call my dad." I grumbled.

"Why?" Seth didn't like him too much, I couldn't blame him.

"I have to go to his wedding." I rolled my eyes.

"When?" Seth couldn't help sounding sad.

"In a couple days I think. I'm staying for a few weeks." I kicked myself for saying I'd go.

"I thought they were already married." It was his turn to be confused.

"It turns out it wasn't legal." I mumbled. "So I have to go to their second one." I realized how my life was exactly like a soap opera. "We should get up." I said, kissing him trying to make his mood better. He kissed back, causing my heart to go crazy again before I sat up stretching. I lifted up my shirt to show my stomach revealing a few bruises. "Fun." I pulled my shirt down before getting off the bed grabbing on to Seth's hand. I wasn't looking forward to the phone call, but I felt the warm hand consuming my own and I remembered that I didn't have to do it alone.

* * *

_**** So I liked this chapter a lot, even though it isn't very action packed I felt it was necessary to have them talk everything out. :) I love the fluff ending. **_


	16. Chapter 16 A lot to take in

_**Disclaimer: I so don't own this. Everything belongs to SM ****_

** I wasn't looking forward to the phone call, but I felt the warm hand consuming my own and I remembered that I didn't have to do it alone.**

"Dad! Dad, I'm okay really." I said for the hundredth time. I had to tell him about my arm, and how not only is it burnt, its got a gash with ten stitches.

"I should never have let you leave. Did you get in a fight?" Of course that's what he'd think.

"No. I didn't get in a fight. I got in a..." I looked at Seth for him to tell me what our cover story. He held up a yellow pad of paper that held my answer. "Bike riding accident." I gave Seth a confused look.

"You were riding a bike?" The way he said it was like motorcycles. "I thought we made a deal. No riding motorcycles anymore."

"Not that kind of bike." I rolled my eyes. I used to ride motorcycles all the time, but I agreed to stop riding for him and my mom. "My friends and I went on a bicycle ride, and its rainy here, so I slid, and ran into a tree." I came up with a story behind it.

"You should've known you could have gotten hurt." He grumbled.

"Dad, has that ever stopped me?" Seth motioned for me to come over to him. I sat down on his lap, feeling my heart flutter with it.

"No it hasn't." My dad laughed.

"Alright. So when do I get to come down?" I almost said _have to come down._ But thankfully I caught myself before I said anything.

"Your mom didn't tell you?"

"Um. No." I don't think she ever told me.

"Your flight is tomorrow at six." I felt my face fall, I had to leave so soon? I just got Seth.

"In the evening right?" My heart rate was going up, Seth mouthed 'what?', I just put my finger up mouthing 'later'

"No, in the morning of course. You've got to get here for dinner." It was horrible news. _Horrible._

_"Great." _I said, trying to sound thrilled.

"I'll see you at the airport when you land." Dad said before hanging up.

"Whats going on?" Seth asked.

"I've got some _horrible _news." I might as well play it up. "I leave in the morning."

"Are you serious?" Seth's face fell like mine.

"Sadly." I laid my head on the crook of his neck. He put his arms around me.

"Well when you get back we have forever." I smiled into his neck, forever sounded nice.

"I miss you already." Oh here comes the cheesy but wonderful lines I used to make fun of.

"Me too." He pulled my face to his and kissed me softly.

"I should go pack." I reluctantly said.

"I'll go with you." He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room. My car was at the house, and I wasn't exactly sure how it got there.

"Ness brought it over." He said, getting in the front to drive me home.

"So, what happened after I passed out?" I can't believe I didn't ask yet.

"Well, we called Carlisle, and he stiched you up. Then Ness went to your house to play you, while you stayed at my house to sleep and get taken care of." He answered.

"How'd you find me?" I asked him.

"Well, you know the Cullens are vampires. And some vampires have special abilities-- like being able to see the future." He looked at me, as if he was waiting for me to freak out.

"Who saw me?" I wanted to know.

"Alice."

"Is she the only one that has super powers?" He laughed at the super power bit.

"No, Edward, Jasper, Bella and Ness have super powers." He was making fun of me, but I didn't care.

"Wait Nessie has powers?" I couldn't believe it.

"She can show you images, just by touching you." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"She's touched me, and I didn't get any images."

"Well, she can control if she shows you anything." He explained.

"Huh, so what can the others do?" I figured Dr. Cullen had given me pain medication, otherwise I'd be having a killer headache for this.

"Edward can read minds," I blushed, I probably thought something ridiculous, "Jasper can effect your feelings."

"How?" I'm so confused.

"If you're angry or something, he can make you calm."

"What can Bella do?" I couldn't believe what he was telling me.

"She can shield things. Edward can't read her mind, but Alice can see her future. She blocks her mind, and she can block others too."

"Don't you think this is confusing?" I asked him.

He laughed, pulling into the make-shift driveway. "Well, I've had time to know about this." He told me.

"How long?" I unbuckled my seat belt, while he turned off the car.

"I was fourteen when I began to phase." He got out of the car, and opened the door for me.

"Fourteen? Really?" I walked into the house opening the door.

"Yeah, I was the youngest at the time." He seemed to like that.

"I'm going to start packing." I kissed him.

"Emily wants us to come over to eat before you leave."

"Okay." I was never a girl that took forever to pack. Maybe thirty minutes, and then I'd be ready to go. But I was going to take a much needed shower.

"Okay." He kissed me once more, as I began to pack. It took a little longer than thirty minutes, I couldn't find my favorite hoodie, and finally I gave up trying to look for it. The shower was nice and painful at the same time. The bruises were more visible now, and my arm stung with the warm water.

I dressed carefully, trying not to touch my cut, or my bruises. I failed miserably, and walked out to the living room. "How are you?" Seth asked.

"Fine." I looked at him confused, he was sitting by my piano.

"You never told me you played piano." He said, smiling.

"You never asked." I answered simply. I was really using the cliche sayings a lot.

"Play for me." I was going to say no, but the look on his face made me reconsider.

"Sure." I walked over, sitting next to him. He wrapped his arm around my waist. My mom had put the books we bought yesterday on the piano. I smiled, thankful that I had such a wonderful mom. I had never played these pieces before, and I was nervous about site reading. I placed my fingers on the keys, reading over the first page and I began to play.

* * *

_****For some reason this chapter was really annoying to write. I dunno why, I just seemed to have trouble with it. So, remember how I to you all about that story I was in the process of writing? 'Child be still'... well, its still in the process of being written, but I started writing another story. 'The Untitled Footnote'. I'm pretty excited about it. Its just a simple, human story. Child be still is pretty intense, and I needed something to balance it out. :) Thanks for reading.  
**_


	17. Chapter 17 Supreme Chocolate

_**Disclaimer: I so don't own this. Everything belongs to SM ** Gah. So I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I had written this chapter, and just as I was about to save it my computer crashes. So I was thoroughly pissed, and decided not to write for a while. :( But here's what the chapter was basically like... Enjoy!  
**_

**

* * *

I placed my fingers on the keys, reading over the first page and I began to play.**

I messed up a lot. I kept playing the wrong note, or I'd fall behind in the tempo. But Seth sat there through it, rubbing patterns in my back as I played. We went to Emily's like he said we would. It was a lot of fun, but I knew that I had to get home. I needed to spend time with my mom. Seth drove me home before kissing me and telling me how he was going to miss me more than I'll ever know and how he loved me.

"Wren?" My mom called as I walked in-- she was in the kitchen. Probably holding a pint of ice cream in her hands.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Thanks for the note." She called. I had left her note telling her I was going and that I'd be back with a surprise to show her.

"No problemo." I joked, walking towards the kitchen. Depending the flavor Mom would either put back the ice cream since I caught her, or she'd keep it with a guilty face.

"How was Emily's?" She asked. I walked into the kitchen, she had the supreme chocolate pint. Nothing could make my mom let go of that. She smiled at it, and walked over to me-- guilty as ever.

"Fun. Ness was sad that I was going. But I told her I was coming back." Ness and a few others were scared that I was going away for forever. Silly girl.

"Oh. So was Seth sad?" She couldn't stop herself.

"I don't know." I shrugged, no need to tell her about how sad he really was.

"_Wren._" She whined.

"Fine. He said he was sad." I hated it when she used her puppy dog face on me.

"Alright." She said smugly. We stood in the quiet while I counted down in my head. _10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2... and one. _

"So whats the surprise?" She asked right on cue. So predictable.

"If you put back the ice cream you'll find out." I always gave her a hard time about eating so much ice cream. I swear if it was possible she would bleed ice cream. She looked down at the pint, then up at me, and back to her pint before she shrugged and grabbed an extra spoon. I followed her out and to the couch, taking the spoon and diving in.

"Are you sure I have to do this?" I begged.

"We already got the tickets." She said through a mouth full of supreme chocolate.

"I know." I sighed.

"Are you packed?" She still had a mouth full in her mouth.

"Basically. Everything but what I need at the moment." I dug my spoon in, getting enough chocolate to make my heart want to die. Which meant it was perfect.

"Okay." She said with a clear voice. "I think I'm finished." She looked down, and I followed. It was empty.

"I'd say so." I mumbled, shocked she could eat that so fast.

"So, surprise?" She asked, putting the pint down.

"Close your eyes." I smiled. I walked over to the piano when I was sure she wasn't peeking. I sat down on the bench, pulling out the sheet music. I placed my hands on the keys, and began to follow the music.

"Oh my, Wren." I heard her gasp. She didn't say anything for rest of the piece, and I still continued to mess up, although I wasn't as bad as I was before. I played the last note, and looked over to see my mom barreling towards me. She tackled me in a big hug, knocking us off the bench taking a few sheets of music with us.

"You played." She blubbered.

"Surprise." I smiled. We decided to watch _First Wives Club. _I swear I could quote that movie to the 'T'. We sang along loudly to the song they sing. Dancing along on the furniture like they did in the movie. But I had a long day tomorrow, and had to go to bed.

"Good night little bird." she kissed my forehead.

"Night Mamma." I walked off to my bed room. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. I felt scared that somehow that guy was alive,and waiting for me and maybe Seth wouldn't be able to save me this time. I opened the door, and stifled a scream. Someone was in my bed, waiting for me.

I hit the lights, turning them on in a flash and instantly calmed down. It was Seth.

"You don't own me?" He mocked. I stuck my tongue out before crawling into bed with him.

"I missed you." I said, snuggling up in his arms.

"I missed you." He said in my hair.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" I asked, my eyes drooping.

"If you want." I nodded in agreement. "Go to sleep my love." And I obeyed.

* * *

_**** I know short. I despise doing short chapters. But I was still kinda miffed. I liked this chapter though, it kinda showed how Seth was healing her, making her able to play... **_

_**So Review? Yes. **_

_**Did anyone see the trailer for New Moon???? Tell me what you think about it. I've been bugging all my friends about it, and now I shall bug you. :p  
**_


	18. Chapter 18 Favorite Game

_**Disclaimer: I so don't own this. Everything belongs to SM **This one is a little dark... It shows what Wren really is like without having Seth or her mom there. Its not always pretty. **_

_**She's got a past.  
**_

**

* * *

**

**"If you want." I nodded in agreement. "Go to sleep my love." And I obeyed.**

"No." I said forcefully. "Not going to happen."

"Yes it is." She said just as forcefully.

"No. Its not."

"Yes, it is."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"What part of 'no' is hard for you to understand?"

"What part of 'you're going to do what you're told' do you not understand?"

"Can't you come up with your own comebacks without stealing mine?"

"You're doing it."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I came here to go to the damn wedding. Not to play babysitter." I reminded her.

"You're taking her and that's final."

"I think not."

"I don't see why you're making such a deal out of this."

"Because, if you remember you _absolutely _forbade me from doing it. I'm just following your rules."

"She's not going alone."

"She's a semi big girl. I'm sure she can do it herself."

"She needs someone there to help her, and seeing as how you have the most practice, you're going."

"Practice? Its not like its a cheer squad. You can't _practice." _I mocked.

"She doesn't need to make a fool of herself, and you've already made yourself one so many times you can show her what _not _to do." That stung.

"What if she wants to drink?"

"She'll drink."

"What if I drink?"I knew I had her there.

"You will." _Are you kidding me? _"I'm not telling you to be her designated driver. Thats what the actual driver is for. I'm telling you to show her the ropes so she doesn't look bad."

"And drinking will make her look _good._"

"I don't want her to drink an insane amount like you're accustomed to."

"There will be drugs there."

"If she decides to do it, you'll show her how."

"You've got to be the worst parent in history. Seriously. What if she wants to shoot up some meth, you want me to shoot up with her?"

"Meth is unacceptable."

"Fine. What if she wants to do a rock star line? What then?"

"Show her how."

"And if she gets addicted?"

"Rehab."

"You're dumb."

"I'm not the druggie."

"No, that's your daughter."

"What if I tell dad?"

"You do, and I'll show him the box of letters I have."

My jaw opened, making a loud popping noise. "You went through my stuff."

"I hoped I didn't have to use it, but its getting to that point."

"Blackmail? Are you serious?"

"Yes. Now you're dad will make sure you stay here, and I'll make you go to a ton of parties like this, or you can only go to the one."

"I really don't like you."

"Mutual."

"Fine." I spat, closing my eyes. I can't believe this. "But I get to wear whatever I want to the wedding."

"There's limitations."

"Like?"

"No costumes. Or lingerie. This isn't the playboy mansion."

"Okay."

"Great. The party is at nine."She smiled triumphantly walking away.

"Damn it!" I yelled kicking my bed. I did cuss, strangely not when I lived around my mom. I wonder why that is? Maybe cause I have to deal with a homewrecker named Celeste, that wants me to teach her daughter how to snort coke? Sound like that would drive anyone to cuss.

Peachy.

Celeste came to me asking if I'd take her daughter to a party, 'to show her the ropes'. I had been home for one night, missing Seth more than I thought manageable. He wrote me a note for every morning and every night while I was away. Wouldn't that be the box that Celeste now had in her grubby hands...

Everything I was working on, not partying, not doing anything bad just went out the window. I stomped my way to the large room that was Molly's room.

"Molly, We're going to the party." I yelled through the door. She swung the door open, showing me what she was wearing. I started laughing, "You're not wearing that."

"Of course I am."

"Molly, are you planning on drinking?" She nodded. "Okay, are you planning on doing some form of drugs?" I hoped she wasn't going to.

"If everyone else is." I swear, I about hit her. The words _'If everyone was jumping off a cliff, would you?'_ were tempted to come out of my lips. But I held them in, realizing I somehow became the responsible one.

"Stilettos, tiny dresses, and big hair is not going to make this experience a good one." She'd break her heels after the first beer, the dress would end up revealing things that are supposed to keep closed, and the big hair will start to dent, causing her to look like a tramp. Well, look more like one.

"Its what I always wear." She put her hands on her non existent hips.

"How you haven't been raped yet is still a mystery." I said under my breath, rolling my eyes. "If you're going to a party like the one we are going to, you'll be having a lot of attention." She looked at me like I was missing something. "The kind of attention of where you would get raped, and wake up the next morning with multiple videos showing what your drunk and high self did that night." I told her.

"Is that what happened to you?" She raised her penciled eyebrows. I clenched my fists, _Don't hit her, don't hit her, don't hit her, don't hit her. _Instead I pushed her into the room. She fell down with a loud thud, her heels breaking like I knew they would. I squatted down next to her, she looked like she was going to have a hissy fit.

"Now listen. I'm going to this party for _you._ I'm trying to help you out. So cut the crap, or else your heels wont be the only thing broken." I got up, enjoying the look on her face. She was scared. I went to her closet. It was about half the size of my room. I pulled out a beater, that would show off her mosquito bites, and a pair of jeans that were 00. Seriously.

"Wear this." I threw them at her.

"Are you kidding?"

"No."

"I'll look like you." She was worse than a two year old.

"And I've had more action than you've dreamed of." I hated pulling that card. The only action I wanted now was from Seth. Not the loser guys at this party.

"True." She mumbled, looking at the clothes in her hands.

"Wear flats. and straighten your hair." I told her. She'd look less like a hooker, and more like a party girl. She nodded, "Be ready at nine thirty."

"The party is at _nine._" I rolled my eyes, turning around to look at her.

"And the only people who go at _nine_ are the band geeks." I slammed the door. Band geeks partied hard, I had to give it up to them. But they did arrive on time. I pulled out my cell phone, dialing LeAnn's number.

"Wren?"

"Hey chicka." I smiled. I forgot how much I missed her.

"What's up?" I could tell she was getting ready for the party already.

"Nothing. Just getting ready for a party." I told her, smiling.

"A party? Me too!" She squealed.

"Really? No way." I was holding back a fit of laughter.

"Yes!" She was such a dork.

"So I'll see you there then?" I pulled the phone away from my ear.

"You're going to Zane's party?!" She screamed.

"No, I'm going to the other Zane's party." I shook my head.

"Shut up." She was bubbling. "Why are you going?"

"Celeste is making me take the baby."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Damn. Well once you get here ditch her, and we'll party like we used to."

"I'm keeping an eye on her." I grumbled.

"Why?"

"Cause I remember my first party, and that's not going to happen to her. No matter how much I hate her, she's my," I gulped. "Sister." Blech!

"Ew." I laughed.

"See you at ten." I closed my phone. My room was on the other side of the house. It held pictures of my favorite bands, and my closet had all my stashes. I was tempted to bring them, but decided not to have baby-ho tell on me.

Nine thirty rolled around, sadly enough. When I first moved away I went through serious withdraw. I never knew I was addicted. I wasn't looking forward to this. But Celeste had a point. If I did it this once, I wouldn't have to do it again. If I didn't do it, she'd make me go to all of them. I never hated anyone more than her.

"Are you ready?" I asked Molly. I was sitting on the stairs, and hear her come down. I turned around, looking at her. She reminded me of me. Although not once was I an 00. She looked good, her make up was dark, her clothes were dark, and her flats looked comfy. She was ready. I was wearing my System of a Down shirt. This thing had been with me through a million parties. It was my good luck charm. My cargo pants eliminated the need for a purse, and my vans had seen their fair share of parties.

"That's what you're wearing?" She asked me, looking me up and down.

"Yes."

"Fine." I grabbed her arm, pulling her out to the car.

"Be careful!" Celeste yelled. I sighed, I can't believe I was going to a party with a driver. I usually just crashed at the party, and by the time I woke up I'd be sober enough to drive back home.

We got there pretty fast. I told the elderly man to park two blocks away from the party. Even I had a reputation to control.

"We're walking?"

"This isn't the Oscar's. You don't just pull up." My stomach was turning. I can't believe I'm doing this. I didn't want to go down this road again. The party was in full swing, people were already wasted.

"Wren!" A few people called. I smiled waving at them, linking arms with Molly. "Don't get lost." I told her. I was slowly making my way to the kitchen, with the keg. About half way there I saw that Molly already had a drink. "No!" I yelled, hitting the cup out of her hands, making it spill.

"What was that for?" She yelled at me.

"You don't want a trip to the dentist, or GHB." I tugged on her harder, pulling her to the kitchen.

"Wren!" It was LeAnn. Her bright red hair was short now. Traitor.

"Le!" I hugged her, she smelt like beer and pot.

"You're late." She slurred.

"No, you're breaking code. Its only ten and you're high and drunk." I looked at her.

"Its hard keeping code without my wingman." She laughed.

"Lets get a drink." I got molly a cup full of beer. She took a sip, and started coughing.

"That's sick."

"That's beer."I took a swig of beer, it was disgusting, but I didn't complain. I had to be drunk to get through the night.

"I wonder if Wes is here." Molly mused, taking a baby sip. I shuddered at the name. Wes was another one of my big mistakes.

"Wes is." LeAnn looked at me.

"No." I said. I've said that word a lot today.

"Come on. You guys did it how many times?" I hit LeAnn on the arm.

"Never." It was true.

"Whatever." Molly said, drinking more. "This is starting to taste better."

"Usually does." I started thinking of Wes. And all the sessions we had. I downed the rest of my beer. "Enough child's play. Where's the real stuff?" I asked. Molly looked at her drink, and then my now empty one.

"Wow."

"Its over here." LeAnn whispered. She went to a cabinet, pulling out vodka. "Hold up. We need to do this right." She giggled.

"LeAnn, no." I said, too late.

"WREN'S IN THE KITCHEN!" She screamed. And the people poured in.

"Whats going on?" Molly asked, I linked my arm tighter with hers.

"The party begins." I mumbled.

"Who's going against her?" LeAnn asked the crowd. It was our favorite game.

"I will." Wes called.

"Shit."I sighed. "You can only have had one beer." I reminded him.

"I've had half." He smiled, two girls on his arms.

"Wren what's going on?" Molly whispered in my ear.

"Its a game, to see who can drink the most without throwing up." I told her. I never lost. Taking the vodka bottle, I poured it in my cup, and a second cup. "Here." I handed a drink to Wes.

"You're going to have it straight?!" Molly flipped.

"Of course." I looked at the clear liquid. I loved the numb feeling I got from it, but still, just thinking about drinking as much as I was going to made me sick.

"Begin." Someone yelled. And I drank.

.::..::..::.

"Wren you're the bestest party girl _ever." _Molly was drunk now. Only a beer and a half later. I won the game. I finished off another cup of vodka, Wes had only one and a half.

"Thanks." I slurred, stumbling.

"Where's the stuff?" She asked.

"In the back room. Don't go there without me." I said, a little more sober.

"Fine. WES!" She screamed. Leaving me and wrapping her arms around him. I resisted the urge to throw up. Especially when they started kissing. He just threw up!

"The sis is getting some action." LeAnn said, standing next to me. Her eyes were dazed over, and her nose was a little powdered.

"Yep."

"Are you letting her have him?" She asked me seriously.

"Yes. She can have my sloppy seconds." I laughed hysterically.

"Dude! OH MY GOD! That guy's a giant!" LeAnn screamed. "He's so damn hot!" I didn't move, just stared.

"Seth?"

* * *

_**** Yes. I have two charatures in my stories with the same name. That Molly in Untitled Footnote, is pretty much this Molly, only in an alternate universe, and much older. **_

_**And yes, I'm leaving it there. But if I get a few reviews, I'll update soon. :p  
**_


	19. Chapter 19 Useless

_**Disclaimer: I so don't own this. Everything belongs to SM ** Work. Is. LAME! But needed. :) So here's the next chapter. :]] Enjoy. **_

**

* * *

**

**"Seth?"**

"What are you doing here?" I asked, noticing all to late that it sounded like I didn't want him here.

"I came here to--"

"You know this god?" LeAnn slurred. I nodded, never taking my eyes off of Seth.

"Are you drunk?" He stepped closer to me.

"Yes." I opted against lying. I'm not very good at it when I'm drunk.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah." I let go of LeAnn, and searched around for Molly. She was flirting with Wes. I'd have to check in on that in a moment. Right now I had a very disappointed, and probably angry Seth to deal with. We went outside, and I kept my back to him. Seth sobered me up quick, but I was still liable to fall down over nothing, or to laugh about something stupid.

"Say something." I could feel the tears come down already. And he hadn't said anything. He didn't need to. He must've heard my whole 'sloppy seconds' spiel, and here I was wasted off my ass.

"What do you want me to say?"I cringed at how cold his voice was.

"Anything." I whispered knowing full and well that he could hear me.

"Why are you drunk?"

I thought about lying to him, saying my drink was spiked. But that wouldn't have worked. I thought about telling him I'm drunk cause I want to be. But that's not true either. So, in my drunken state I told the truth. "I was told to."

"I'm not kidding here."

"Neither am I."

"You can't be _told _to get drunk."

"Says you!" I almost yelled.

"Why are you getting angry with me?" I turned around faster than I should've, and it took me a moment to get my balance back.

"I'm angry cause you don't believe me!"

"Wren, I know you! You don't do anything you don't want to do."

"Sometimes you have to do things you don't want to do."

"Who told you to drink?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Celeste." I grumbled.

"Since when have you done anything _she _told you?" He had a point.

"Since now."

"Stop telling me lies Wren!"

"I'm not fucking lying!" I yelled. If he didn't want to believe me then fine. He can't just show up, and expect me to be an angel. He knew that I didn't have the best background. So its not like this was unexpected. "What do you want me to say? That I wanted to get shit faced? That I wanted to go right back to who I used to be?"

"Next you're going to tell me that you're drinks were spiked." I would've laughed earlier, he knew me too well. But I was livid.

"Oh my God! I drank it knowing that I was going to get drunk."

"Then why'd you do it?"

"I've told you already! _I was told to!_"

"Bullshit!" I took a step back, never hearing Seth cuss ever.

"If you don't want to believe me then fine Seth."

"I'd love to believe you, but do you know how lame of an excuse '_I was told to_' is?" Pretty lame, but true.

"I wouldn't lie to you."

"You said you stopped partying."

"I did. But somethings are beyond my damn control." I crossed my arms across my chest, looking away. "Look, you can believe me, and trust me or you can think I'm just lying through my teeth. Your choice. But I've got a step sister in that house that is going to lose something very important, and not even remember. So if you'll excuse me." I walked away, stomping my way to the house. I didn't check to see if Seth was following.

It seems I got here in time. Wes and a few of his friends were surrounding Molly, Wes had his hand gripped on her arm tightly, whispering something in her ear. The look on her face was disgust and fear, she tried pushing away, but it only caused Wes to grip tighter. His friends snickered, looking excited for something.

_They were going to tag team her. _Not gonna happen.

I pushed through the room, knocking over people who wouldn't move out of my way. When I got to Wes, Molly sighed relieved, her face was stained from tears.

"I believe she said no, Wes." I was the only girl who scared him. I knew it. I was just a little rusty.

"She's actually going to have a discussion with me in the bedroom."

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you." Molly shuddered.

"See? I think that's your cue for you and your buddies to take a hike." I clenched my fists, ready to make him leave if he didn't do it himself.

"She's just playing. But if you'd like I'd be happy for you to join us."

"Not fucking happening." Then I jerked Molly out of his grasp. I turned away, ready to leave this shit party when I felt something pull on my hair.

"I'll make you pay for talking to me like that." Wes snarled in my ear.

I couldn't help but laugh. And connect my elbow to his face.

"Fucking bitch!" He screamed, cradling his broken nose, blood dripping down onto the floor.

"What was that about making me pay?" I stepped closer to his face, ready to make more of him broken. His friends joined in. Thankfully they were so drunk I only had to push them once, or punch them to make them hit the floor. Wes was trying to leave with Molly in his grasp. The girl was seriously useless.

"Don't fucking touch my sister." I screeched, lunging at him. We landed on the floor, Molly screamed getting pulled down with us. I turned Wes over, and began to him in the face a few times. He stopped struggling against me when I was pulled of him.

"Wren stop." Seth said in my ear. I wanted to strangle Wes, but he was right. I needed to stop. People were checking on him.

"Wren he's going to need to go to the hospital." Molly did not just say that. I saved her!

"Whatever, its their problem." I yelled at her. She smiled, crying.

"Thank you Wren." Oh. So she was glad he needed going to the hospital.

"You're going to pay for this!" I heard Wes scream. He just didn't know how to shut up. I walked towards him, only to pulled away by Seth again.

"Nope. He's finished." Seth said, pulling me outside. I grabbed a hold of Molly bringing her with us.

We wound up walking down the block. "I don't know what I would've done if Mom didn't make you go with me." Molly sobbed, grabbing me. I held her close, letting her calm down.

"You weren't lying." Seth looked at me with wide eyes, sitting down on the ground with us.

"No I wasn't."

"Wren, I'm so--"

"Whatever Seth. Just go home." I was pissed at him. He didn't trust me? I never gave him a reason to not trust me.

"Wren, please." I closed my eyes, crying now.

"I need to take care of her, and I can't deal with you right now. Please just go home Seth. I'm home in a week." I wasn't as mad as I wanted to be though, I wanted to kiss him, and hug him, but I couldn't. Molly needed me.

"I love you." He said, before walking off.

"I love you too." I said back. I couldn't not love him. That was impossible. The car drove up, and I helped Molly get in.

"Wren, he was going to-- Oh god, Wren." She sobbed against me, feeling like she could speak now we were basically alone.

"I know Molly. I know. It gets better."

"How do know?"

"Cause the same thing happened to me. Only no one was there to save me."

* * *

_**** OH MY GOD! I don't even know how many times I re-wrote this chapter, but I'm happy with it now. :) **_

_**Crazy chapter. But how could it not get crazy? I hope you liked it. :]]Lemme know what you think about it?  
**_

_**Reviews? YES! PWEASE!  
**_


	20. Chapter 20 Home

_**Disclaimer: I so don't own this. Everything belongs to SM!!!  
**_

_**I'm back. I'm tired. And my foot is swollen cause I got bit by a million radioactive mosquitoes. Whatever. It gives me time to actually write something! :)  
**_

**

* * *

**

**"Cause the same thing happened to me. Only no one was there to save me."**

I'm an idiot. Why'd I tell her that. No one knew. Well, except for the ones that did that. But still.

"You what?" She asked, her voice thick.

"I uh- shit." Staying away from my mom really did make me cuss more.

"Wren, what happened?" What am I supposed to tell her? Oh yeah, I got tag teamed, and the only reason I know about it is cause they've got video of it?

"Nothing. I just made some wrong choices, and I got taken to a back room." I shuddered, remembering the feeling of their finger's gripping my arms. Their lips wet from beer whispering in my ear.

"Does... Does your mom know?" She looked me in the eye, actually concerned.

"No. Only you." I seriously messed up. "I want it kept that way." I reminded her.

"I wont tell. But you should talk about it with someone."

"To who? Dad? He was a little busy screwing your mom behind my mom's back at the time." I snapped.

"Look, I get my mom is a tramp, and I think your dad is a douche for hurting your mom. But I'm not Celeste. Get that straight." She snapped back.

I stared at her, silent. She stood up for herself. She didn't stand behind her hooker mom, or behind 'daddy'. "I know that." I said finally, feeling bad.

"I just smile, and go along with it cause if I say anything about it, they'll just ignore me."

"I'm sorry I broke your shoes." I said, I shouldn't have done that.

"Its cool. You were right. I don't even like heels."

"Then why wear them?"

"Cause my mom wants me to?" It came out as a question. "I don't stand up to my mom. _Ever._"

"You should. Do you even like who you are?"

"Not really. I mean, I love science. But my mom just wants me to marry into a rich family, and be the good wife. I hate heels, and dresses. I think make-up is nice sometimes, but I look like a two-dollar whore when I wear it. I don't like rap music. I like classic and jazz. I despise the color pink. I'm more of a natural kind of girl. I dont' like malls, or getting my nails done. I think its ridiculous that I have to spend hours to make my hair so _big! _Ugh." I started laughing. She was so confusing. She treated me like crap all the time. She thought I was trash, but really she just did what her mom did. I don't think we are ever going to be super close, but we aren't going to hate each other. Which is more than I thought. And when she started laughing with me, it only proved my point more.

"Starting tomorrow you should start doing what you want to do. Screw your mom." I said, breathless from laughing.

"I will." She whispered. "I _will._" She repeated louder.

Celeste left the side door open, the one near by Molly's room. Mine however was on the other side of the house.

"Take a shower before you go to bed, and put the clothes in the back of your closet. No one will find them." I told her at her door.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"No problem." I said, running to my room, hoping I wouldn't get caught. That was the last thing I needed to top this loverly night.

I opened my door, not caring about being quiet, there was no chance that they could hear me from here. But if I screamed on the other hand, which I wanted to do at this moment, they'd hear me. Because when I walked in, someone was laying on my bed. I thought back to that night, when I got taken from my room, nearly dying. But as my eyes adjusted, I saw it was Seth. I decided not to wake him yet, I smelt horrible, and probably looked worse. I may be mad at him, but that didn't mean I wanted him to see me like this.

So, I took a fast shower, and used the towel to dry my hair instead of using the blow dryer. I walked back in, noting he hadn't even moved a muscle. I wanted to wake him up, and yell at him. I wanted to kiss him right there and tell him I loved him. But I just sat next to him, rubbing his bare arm.

"What are you doing here Seth. I told you to go home." I whispered, no longer upset.

"I am home. Home for me is wherever you are." He said grabbing my hand and kissing it.

"I'm sorry Seth." I felt tears forming in my eyes. I never cried like this until I met him. It was strange to feel the tears fall.

"I'm sorry too." He said back, though he had no real reason to be sorry.

"I love you."

"I love you too." And I laid my head down on his chest, falling asleep faster than I though possible.

* * *

_**** Done. :p Its short. But I like it. **_

_**Reviews make me happy. :)  
**_

_**Button's right there:**_

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V  
**


End file.
